Ahsoka's Fan
by MA7
Summary: This is a fan request for a lesbian heavy lemon about Ahsoka Tano, but one with a realistic (sort of) plot.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's Fan

(Author's note, I have been asked by someone to write a Star Wars lemon with a very specific plot. I have never written this fandom before and feel a bit like a spider, weaving a tangled web out of stuff I just pulled out of my bum. Anyway, here goes, wish me luck).

Chapter 1(AF)

During early 5th season of the clone wars (which I have only seen part of, honestly pulling stuff out my bum here,) a republic ship (I'm imagining something vaguely resembling a flying bus) was descending through the atmosphere of Coruscant in a fiery descent the way that objects hitting an atmosphere do.

In a bright fire ball the bus, which funnily enough was not much more aerodynamic than a pallet of bricks, somehow descended through the atmosphere on a perfect flight path exactly the way that a far more aerodynamic vehicle would. This blatant violation of physics was not a problem however, because this is Star Wars, where the universe operates using the rule of cool.

The vehicle flew straight and true towards one of those big ass buildings where so much of the clone wars scenes take place, it might be the senate building, might be the Jedi Temple, might be one of the gazillion other buildings that are only ever seen in the background of shots. Regardless of exactly which building it was, the inexplicably aerodynamic bus was heading there, carrying the most over rated wanker in the entire Republic, and also his poor long suffering (and I'm assured no longer jail bait by season 5,) padawan Ahsoka Tano.

The preening Anakin Skywalker looked out the window of the bus, noticing a large crowd assembled to greet him, many holding placards to stroke the ego of this colossal Mary Sue. Thankfully however, this story is NOT about the over rated wanker who only became cool after becoming Darth Vader, this is instead about his long suffering side kick.

Ahsoka Tano sighed inwardly as, once again, Anakin's head became that little bit bigger. The guy needed to be attending "egomaniacs anonymous" meetings, but these silly people were instead throwing a fucking parade for the colossal douche bag!

Anakin preened like a prized peacock and waved to the adoring crowds through the window.

The bus landed using mechanisms of silent levitation that relied heavily upon the all powerful rule of cool, and the apparently completely air tight doors (that kept out the hard vacuum of space) simply swung open without even going through an unlocking cycle, apparently just operating using magic alone without so much as a rubber seal to plug the bare metal door gaps.

Anakin sauntered out of the physics defying bus, and the crowd showered him with praise and attention. Anakin waved at the adoring mass of people, and was immediately showered by about ten thousand damp panties from fanatical teenage groupies.

Ahsoka cringed and face palmed at this ludicrous display, using the force to observe Anakin's already planet sized ego swell into the lower size range of a brown dwarf star! This show pony would be smug about this the entire fucking night!

Ahsoka just couldn't deal with another second of Anakin's ego, and deliberately hid herself among the crowd to get away.

Ahsoka jostled through the crowd of screaming groupies and fanboys, desperate to get away from the all powerful ego. She meandered this way and that, making slow but steady progress towards the back of the crowd.

Ahsoka eventually reached the back of the crowd, and beat a hasty retreat as Anakin continued strutting and preening for the crowd.

As she retreated, Ahsoka noticed one of the groupie girls break free of the crowd and follow Ahsoka.

Ahsoka deliberately went around several corners to lose the groupie, but the girl followed her implacably.

Ahsoka was dreading having to spend the evening telling this crazy groupie all about Anakin, and turned around, light sabre at the ready to make her back off.

It was then that Ahsoka noticed that the groupie, a human late teens girl, had her face painted like Ahsoka's natural skin tone in a way that was perfectly racist, was dressed identically to Ahsoka, and was holding a placard sign that said, "have my baby Ahsoka", the placard heavily bedecked with glitter and love hearts!

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and her face contorted with about 6 different emotions all at the same time, not sure whether to be pissed off, scared, amused, offended, sympathetic for this nut job, or just plain exasperated. In the end Ahsoka settled for all 6 emotions at the same time, and just ended up looking retarded as her face had a fit.

The groupie burst out laughing and said, "I'm not fucking serious, I just wanted to see the look on your face. It was totally worth it!"

Ahsoka gasped in relief and then burst out laughing too, the girl had scared her half to death and totally fooled her.

"Oh thank the force that you were not serious, you just about gave me a coronary!" Ahsoka exclaimed through her laughter.

The pair laughed for a while, and the prankster of a girl introduced herself as Kimberly Smith, but insisted on being called Kimmy. Ahsoka invited Kimmy to get a drink with her.

Kimmy washed off the racially insensitive face paint with a moist towelette, and folded away the cringe worthy placard, before then accompanying Ahsoka to a local diner type establishment to kill some time escaping Anakin's ego.

"What on Coruscant possessed you to come to a groupie rally just to give me a heart attack?" Ahsoka asked with a laugh.

"To see your face of course, and to get to meet you." Kimmy chuckled.

"Me?. Why did you want to meet me of all people?" Ahsoka asked bemused.

"I have wanted to meet you for years. Every time big head is on the screen prancing about, I see you in the background looking exasperated. I just HAD to meet the girl who has to put up with Anakin 24/7." Kimmy admitted with mischief filled eyes.

Ahsoka snorted with laughter at this.

"I'm not at all disappointed, you are exactly as I imagined you would be. You have my deepest pity for having to put up with the poster child for humility." Kimmy said with a smile.

Ahsoka couldn't stop laughing, every time Kimmy opened her mouth it left Ahsoka laughing uncontrollably. They talked for a few hours.

"How long before you have to go back to Jedi Master Show Pony?" Kimmy eventually asked.

"Ugh, unfortunately I have to go home just to get a place to sleep, otherwise I would ditch him for the next 24 hours." Ahsoka admitted sadly.

"No you don't, you can crash with me any time you need to get away." Kimmy said reassuringly.

"I couldn't put you out like that, it won't kill me to put up with Anakin." Ahsoka said anxiously.

"I insist, you are a refugee in need of sanctuary from brigadier braggart! I couldn't live with myself if I didn't offer you sanctuary," Kimmy insisted.

Ahsoka burst out laughing and with a bit more reassurances she agreed to stay the night with Kimmy.

***...

Ahsoka didn't get much sleep that night as she slept over at Kimmy's inexplicably nice and equally inexplicably parent-free apartment. She instead stayed up half the night talking to Kimmy and having a wonderful time.

As mentioned, Kimmy was a human female, which in Star Wars meant that she was automatically white, brunette the way that almost every female human in Star Wars was, and, as this is a lemon, she was of course also stunningly beautiful with a porn star's body.

Ahsoka was not human, not even CLOSE to being human from an evolutionary point of view, but looked similar enough to a human to notice that Kimmy was very beautiful. Ahsoka felt very comfortable in Kimmy's presence, felt enormous pleasure from her hilarious talk and carefree demeanour.

Long into the night they talked, not getting up to the pervy antics the reader is looking forward to seeing, but instead the much more realistic activity of talking about nothing in particular the way that pairs of teenage girls do. Frankly the dialogue was too meaningless to even document, just random girl talk the way girls their age do.

They talked and talked, and only stopped talking when they fell asleep laying together on Ahsoka's bed.

***...

Ahsoka was sad to leave the next day as she unhappily had to return to Anakin. Kimmy and Ahsoka had already exchanged details and had agreed to see each other again soon.

Ahsoka got into an inexplicably quiet floating vehicle and was transported without any evidence of the cause of the locomotion to the Jedi Temple to rejoin Master Arrogance Skywalker.

"Where were you last night?" Anakin asked when she approached him in the temple.

"I was hiding in the shadow of your colossal ego," Ahsoka said snarkily.

"Drop the attitude Snips," Anakin warned.

Ahsoka held her tongue and Anakin did not return to the question of where she had been. He had himself been spending half the night 69ing Padawan? Padamaly? Panda Bear? Whatever the hell her name is, he had been all over that pussy, and as he didn't want anyone asking where HE had been, he did not press the question of Ahsoka's location last night.

Apparently the far future of the Star Wars universe didn't have paparazzi who would use advanced technology to spy on Senator Panda Bear for the juicy story of her being nightly pile drived by a Jedi Knight. It was COMPLETELY realistic that such a high profile woman in politics could secretly elope with the equally high profile Anakin and sleep with him the entire night many nights without anyone getting wise.

Given that Anakin could get away with nightly porking a high profile senator (and even get her pregnant without causing a massive scandal), people in Star Wars could apparently get away with absolutely anything in their personal lives with other people completely respecting their privacy.

Anakin and Ahsoka then proceeded to escape out of this massive plot hole in George Lucas' story, and climbed out into the next scene, where they were once again bringing their physics defying light sabre energy swords to a gun fight, you know, because a sword is the ideal weapon to have when everyone else has fucking GUNS!

Ahsoka and Anakin then used their energy swords to hit fucking gunfire out of the air back at the enemy, the way you might expect to realistically happen if you tried this in real life... (Seriously, could this fandom even BE any more Mary Sue?!).

The enemy were apparently "battle hardened" separatist battle robots, who waged war by ignoring cover and instead walking extremely slowly towards the enemy while very occasionally firing their weapons, always with appalling accuracy.

The fact that the republic even needed some highly trained clone army to defeat these robots, seemed to indicate that the republic local people, who all free carried firearms, were even more useless in a fight then a pair of teenagers shooting up a high school...

As neither the heavily armed locals, nor the highly expensive clone troopers, could defeat these very slow walking and ineffective battle robots, it of course made sense to deploy Ahsoka, a teenage girl with a fucking SWORD, to bring victory over these mooks...

(Honestly this is even more utterly absurd than the craft world eldar in Warhammer 40k! I have heard of Hollywood tactics but, God DAMN!)

Anyway, a highly unrealistic battle later, and two people with swords had defeated an entire army of soldiers with guns. It was about as believable as the benefits of using snake oil, but it looked REALLY cool, so that made it ok.

***...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(AF)

"I was so worried about you," Kimmy told Ahsoka as they met up in a public square upon Ahsoka's return from her harrowing "war" experience.

"That's really sweet, but I simply stood way out in the open away from all forms of cover and just hit all the gunfire out of the air with my light sabre. I was PERFECTLY safe," Ahsoka reassured Kimmy humbly.

"HAR HAR, very funny. I'm being serious here. Jokes aside I would be horrified if you died, I hope that you wear full combat armour in battle and stay in cover as much as possible," Kimmy said seriously.

"Um, no not really. I wore my tiny little tube top and normal pants..." Ahsoka admitted feebly.

"That's insane! Do you at least stay in cover?" Kimmy asked in alarm.

"No... I wasn't joking before. Jedi really do stand out in the open, wearing civilian clothes, and deflecting gunfire with light sabres. It's the Jedi way of carrying out modern warfare." Ahsoka admitted.

"That's absolutely fucking crazy! Why wouldn't you at least dress for combat and take advantage of available cover!?" Kimmy exclaimed in alarm.

"Because it looks much cooler to stand around in heroic poses out in the open hitting aside gunfire with our light sabres..." Ahsoka replied.

Kimmy got upset and crossly demanded that Ahsoka wear clone trooper body armour next time she went to a combat zone.

"What for? It doesn't even stop the guns that the combatants all use," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Then why do the clone troopers wear it?' Kimmy asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure, maybe for the rare times when they face an enemy using obsolete types of firearms?" Ahsoka suggested.

"It would surely still protect you from shrapnel and similar stuff?" Kimmy insisted.

"Shrapnel?. Why would a war zone have shrapnel?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"But but, isn't their like, explosions and stuff during a battle?" Kimmy insisted.

"There certainly are, but I have never seen a single one of those MASSIVE explosions produce so much as a single shard of harmful shrapnel," Ahsoka chuckled, pointing out this extremely common sense fact about warfare.

"That doesn't sound right?" Kimmy said sceptically.

"You clearly don't know much about the realities of warfare," Ahsoka gently pointed out.

"I guess you're right, I just thought that maybe a suit of modern battle armour would be better protection than a skimpy tube top," Kimmy said uncertainly.

"Nah, the tube top is far better for me, it's really light weight and comfortable to wear." Ahsoka said happily.

Kimmy's hand shot out without warning and started squeezing Ahsoka's exposed belly. Ahsoka shrieked with ticklish laughter and tried to escape, but she couldn't focus her mind enough to use the force with Kimmy tickling the living CRAP out of her poor belly!

Without the force to help her, Ahsoka was no match for the physically bigger Kimmy, and Kimmy quickly had her pinned down on the floor and mercilessly blew cruel wet raspberries on her ticklish belly!

"See, if you were wearing body armour I wouldn't be able to do this. If your tube top can't even stop a tickle, what good is it in battle?" Kimmy taunted.

Ahsoka laughed desperately but couldn't throw the larger girl off without the concentration required to use the force!

"STOP!" Ahsoka begged desperately.

Kimmy sighed and stopped squeezing Ahsoka's poor tummy. Ahsoka had very narrowly avoided peeing herself!

"That was so mean Kimmy! Why would you do that to me, it wasn't nice!" Ahsoka said deeply offended.

"I fucking CARE ABOUT YOUR SAFETY! I'm sorry for tickling you Ahsoka, but better a tickled tummy than a gaping belly wound in a live combat zone! If I had been an enemy then you would be DEAD right now!" Kimmy exclaimed passionately.

"You really care about me that much?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"I do, I consider you a friend. I don't like my friends being in harms way. I will cry so fucking much if you die." Kimmy admitted bluntly.

Ahsoka felt genuinely touched by this and forgave Kimmy without hesitation.

A lot of people were looking at them after the excessive public tickling, so the pair relocated to a quiet sitting area in a public sky garden, offered a bit of privacy by tall hedges all around them.

Kimmy sat down on a long bench, and Ahsoka felt comfortable enough around Kimmy by now to lay down on the bench with her head resting on Kimmy's lap. Kimmy didn't object, simply playing absentmindedly with the decorative jewellery Ahsoka wore in her, um I want to say "hair", but I'm honestly not sure what the heck the "stuff" on her head actually is. (A Google search said that they are called "Montrals" and "Head Tails")

Ahsoka found this very soothing, and relaxed with a contented sigh.

Ahsoka's species seemed to be culturally identical to the humans. It was of course extremely odd that the "Togruta" species did not have a noticeably distinctive culture from the (American) human race, but this lack of diversity sure was convenient for knowing what behaviours were appropriate.

Ahsoka and Kimmy were female, both only just above jail bait, and in (American) human culture, this made what they were doing right now perfectly platonic and acceptable (,but heaven forbid if two MALES were doing this same thing!).

(I know that you are aching to bust that nut, but be patient. It takes time to (realistically) turn a character like Ahsoka into a pussy mad lust bunny. We will get there.)

Kimmy played with Ahsoka's "Montrals" (head things), putting Ahsoka completely at ease.

"You really care about me, don't you," Ahsoka said softly.

"I do Ahsoka, I really do." Kimmy said sincerely.

Ahsoka smiled.

***...

Anakin had his cock deep inside his wife Panda Bear, pulling her hair as he pounded her doggie style. The much older woman moaned as her much younger husband thrust into that pussy like a hydraulic ram.

"Do I have a big head?" Anakin asked randomly, knowing that this was a great time to be striking up a conversation.

"Oh Anakin, you know that size doesn't matter," Panda Bear reassured kindly.

"I was talking about big headed pride actually, but good to know where you stand on that note," Anakin amended awkwardly.

"I'm confused, what the heck are you talking about Anakin?" Panda Bear asked, understandably frustrated given the timing and really not paying attention.

"Last night Snips told me that I have a very big head," Anakin explained patiently.

"WHAT!? You had sex with Ahsoka last night?! Oh Anakin how COULD you!" Panda Bear exclaimed in outrage.

"Wait, WHAT?! What the crap are you talking about!?" Anakin asked in total dismay.

"Snips said you have "a very big head", how does she know how big your "head" is, huh?! You are cheating on me, aren't YOU!" Panda Bear shouted.

"Snips was saying that I'm ARROGANT, she hasn't seen my penis! Honestly, that girl is HEAPS younger than me, why would I fuck her?!" Anakin explained desperately.

"YOU are HEAPS younger than ME, and we are fucking MARRIED! Age means nothing, don't try to lie to me!" Panda Bear exclaimed angrily.

"Age means something to ME, you KNOW that I only go for cougars!" Anakin insisted passionately.

"Then HOW does she know what your penis is like?" Panda Bear asked in a dangerous tone.

"She doesn't know what it is like. Do you honestly think that she would tell ME that I have "a very big head" if she was talking about my PENIS!?" Anakin insisted.

Panda Bear blinked at this very logical point and conceded that Ahsoka would be very unlikely to be saying "very big" and "Anakin's penis" in the same sentence.

"But if you're not talking about your penis then why ask about something else right in the middle of SEX?!" Panda Bear asked incredulously.

"Was it a bad time to ask?" Anakin asked.

"Kinda," Panda Bear said exasperatedly.

Anakin tried to resume sex, but Panda Bear shrugged him off. The mood was completely ruined now.

"Do I have a big head?" Anakin asked again.

"Yes," Panda Bear said bluntly and rolled over and went to sleep.

***...

Anakin's balls were rather blue the next morning as he returned to the Jedi Temple, that had been a ROUGH night last night!

Anakin found Ahsoka waiting for him, and he looked her up and down in a way that was perfectly creepy, his blue balls seeking relief.

Ahsoka flinched in disgusted revulsion, and Anakin acted as if he hadn't just been eyeing her up as a bit of strange on the side.

"Good morning Snips," Anakin said as if nothing was amiss.

Ahsoka recovered from her disgust and returned the greeting.

"Today we will be piloting fighters and personally leading a group of highly elite and experienced fighter squadrons in a space battle," Anakin announced.

"But we ourselves have not spent many years of pilot training the way those dedicated pilots have, why would WE lead the squadrons? Wouldn't we just get in the way?" Ahsoka asked.

"No Snips, operating a highly sophisticated fighter aircraft is EASY. When I was a boy with no training whatsoever, I operated a fighter I had never used before, and singlehandedly defeated the entire military forces of the galactic trade federation around the planet Naboo! ANYONE can just sit in a fighter and use it." Anakin pointed out.

"You really are a massive Mary Sue aren't you," Ahsoka said snarkily.

"We BOTH are Snips, we both are..."

***...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(AF)

A few weeks later Ahsoka and Kimmy were hanging out yet again, like they did as often as they could.

Being teenage girls, they had been chatting nonstop for weeks but still hadn't covered any actual INFORMATION (, I do this too actually, I swear that to this day I don't even know the NAMES of half my coworkers, I'm totally guilty of meaningless communication). Ahsoka knew that Kimmy was named Kimmy, knew her address and contact details, but had no idea what Kimmy actually DID.

Having only hung out with her pretty much constantly for WEEKS, Ahsoka was almost to the point in the ceaseless chatter where some actual information could be covered (again I am the WORST culprit at doing this myself).

The pair were currently hanging out in Kimmy's bedroom, and in all these weeks Ahsoka had never seen the girl's actual PARENTS. Better late than never, Ahsoka decided to bring this up.

"What do you do Kimmy? I mean, where are your parents?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I don't really DO anything, I'm an heiress, I never have to work a day in my life. I'm technically the hereditary Baroness of the Island Archipelago of Fad'gu'cocolum on the planet Tagy'wana (just making up words here). I'm an aristocrat, I don't have to do anything at all, I just get given money for nothing." Kimmy admitted with a giggle.

"Wow, really?!" Ahsoka asked in excitement.

"Yep, my family is EXACTLY the sort of people who the more serious of the Separatists are fighting to abolish. We get paid with other people's tax money to live in mansions all over the galaxy, it's great," Kimmy giggled.

"You're shitting me aren't you?" Ahsoka said suspiciously.

"I agree that that is exactly the sort of thing that I would do as a prank, but for once I'm completely telling the truth." Kimmy chuckled.

Ahsoka was suspicious, and used the Star Wars equivalent of Google to check all these details. The search results immediately brought up pages about the layabout aristocracy of Tagy'wana's Smith family dynasty, including photos of Baroness Kimberly Smith of the Fad'gu'cocolum Archipelago, it was definitely Kimmy in the photos!

Ahsoka gaped at Kimmy in astonishment!

"But but, but what are you doing here in Coruscant? Why aren't you on those islands you rule?" Ahsoka asked in amazement.

"Why would I have to BE there? That's not how the aristocracy on Tagy'wana works. I don't actually DO anything as a Baroness, I just collect taxes without representation, it's a great life." Kimmy smirked.

"They pay you to do nothing at all?" Ahsoka asked in amazement.

"Well, I very occasionally have to be present for special occasions as a ceremonial figurehead, but really I hardly spend more than 2 weeks of the year doing official stuff. The rest of the time I just do whatever I like." Kimmy explained.

"Where are your parents?" Ahsoka asked.

"They are like me, just larking about the galaxy having fun. I talk to them every day on the communicator, they are currently off on Naboo on a luxury trip. I don't have to go with them, on my planet I'm already legally considered an adult and can do what I like." Kimmy explained.

"You just hang out with me? You don't do anything else?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't really have a schedule as such, when you are here I hang out with you, the rest of the time I just make it up as I go, doing whatever I feel like. The droids do all the chores around here and I have very few responsibilities." Kimmy said happily.

"Why do you like me so much?" Ahsoka asked.

"At first I was just a fan of the girl who looks exasperated in the background of footage of Anakin, but I think that we have great chemistry and have sort of clicked. I genuinely enjoy your company, I love spending time with you. I don't know how to explain it more eloquently, but I feel a bond with you," Kimmy admitted.

Ahsoka felt touched and hugged Kimmy affectionately.

"I, I feel it too. We have a bond between us, you are very dear to me." Ahsoka admitted, having a moment here.

"You are dear to me too, I really like you Ahsoka," Kimmy agreed tenderly.

Ahsoka snuggled into Kimmy's lap, and Kimmy played with Ahsoka's Montrals and Head Tails, which Ahsoka found deeply soothing.

"That feels so nice," Ahsoka said deeply relaxed.

Kimmy smiled and gently flopped about the soft Head Tails, exploring them with soft finger tips. Ahsoka sighed in bliss, having her Head Tails played with felt intensely relaxing. Ahsoka felt so safe, curled up in Kimmy's lap getting her Head Tails stroked.

"Does my family bother you?" Kimmy asked gently.

"No not really, I mean, I don't even know enough about them yet to really even have an opinion. I certainly have no problem with you Kimmy," Ahsoka said relaxedly.

Kimmy smiled and bent down to kiss Ahsoka's forehead. Ahsoka smiled at the gesture and gave a little sigh of comfortable contentment.

Kimmy traced little circles on Ahsoka's Montrals, and Ahsoka was so comfortable that she got sleepy and fell asleep in the wonderful safe comfortable lap.

***...

Ahsoka woke a few hours later to find Kimmy fast asleep spooning her from behind. Ahsoka smiled, something about Kimmy just put her at ease.

Ahsoka just lay there, enjoying the wonderful feeling of being spooned from behind. She was an alien supposedly, but for some reason she was almost exactly the same as a human, apart from being a different colour and having head things. Her behavioural responses and culture were identical to (American) humans, which was mighty convenient for lazy authors like me.

Kimmy groaned softly and stirred, half awake now but too comfortable to move. Kimmy softly kissed the back of Ahsoka's head, and Ahsoka found the sensation of those soft lips absolutely blissful.

Ahsoka felt utterly safe, completely at ease. The rest of the world felt a million miles away, here she could just relax completely in these wonderful cuddles.

Kimmy didn't do any stupid sexual advances the way that a heterosexual male human foolishly might right now, Ahsoka was currently in the process of letting her guard down, and every moment that Kimmy didn't do anything untoward, Ahsoka's trust in her was strengthened.

Kimmy softly played with the tip of one of Ahsoka's head tails, and Ahsoka groaned loudly with bliss. Ahsoka was about as comfortable as it was possible to be, and she quickly fell asleep again.

The pair spent the rest of the night spooning each other like this. They woke occasionally to eat and pee, but always returned to the wonderful spooning cuddle.

That night would mark a turning point in their relationship, it opened up a new level of trust, a new openness to physical touch. It was gentle, the way that these sort of relationship slippery slopes could be, but they were now slowly but surely sliding down a slope, a slope that would only get more intimate.

***...

Ahsoka didn't even bother meeting up with Anakin the next few days, deliberately turning off her communicator so he couldn't call her. This was a bold move on Ahsoka's part, and the sheer ballsiness of it made Kimmy giggle uncontrollably.

"Surely the republic can survive a few days without a teenage girl with a light sabre," Ahsoka told Kimmy with a laugh.

"But if you don't go, who will help Anakin carry the weight of his own ego?" Kimmy insisted.

Ahsoka exploded with laughter at this, hardly able to breathe through her laughter.

"Oh come, it wasn't THAT funny," Kimmy said, giggling at Ahsoka's reaction.

Ahsoka couldn't help herself and squealed, "it's just, ha ha, it just the, ha ha ha, oh it's just the WAY you said it!"

Kimmy then exploded in laughter too, finding it completely infectious, until the pair could hardly breathe for like 5 minutes as they spurred each other on to fresh laughter. They soon couldn't even remember WHY they were laughing, but just couldn't stop, the way infectious laughter just self sustains itself.

Eventually the giggling pair laughed themselves out, and walked off hand in hand to spend the day having fun.

"This way Ahsoka, I know the BEST private spa to get pampered. My treat," Kimmy said, tugging on Ahsoka's hand.

Ahsoka smiled joyfully and let herself be led all the way to an outrageously expensive looking pleasure spa building.

"I can't possibly afford this place," Ahsoka said uncertainly.

"Good thing that *I* can. I'm footing the bill here, I will even put your name on my account so that you can come here any time you like," Kimmy insisted.

Ahsoka still hesitated, so Kimmy physically pushed her inside the door, which made Ahsoka giggle and give in to getting the spa.

"Ah Baroness, so nice to see you again Ma'am, will it be the usual?" a hutt butler said in an inexplicable upper class British accent.

"Yes, and Ahsoka Tano here will be joining me as my guest, I want you to add her name to my account, she can use this place any time on my charge account," Kimmy said with an authority Ahsoka had never heard her use before.

"Very good Baroness, I will see to the book work at once," the hutt butler said with a bow.

Kimmy led Ahsoka by the hand towards a changing room, as Ahsoka gazed at the hutt butler in curiosity.

"Where did the hutt butler get a British accent?" Ahsoka asked in amazement.

"Hush Ahsoka, you know that we are never supposed to question Disney's choice of voice actors, stop breaking the 4th wall," Kimmy quietly reminded her.

Ahsoka dropped the issue and let Kimmy lead her into a changing room.

Kimmy stripped out of her clothes as soon as they entered the changing room, popping off her bra and slipping out of her panties...

"My eyes are up here Ahsoka," Kimmy said snarkily.

Ahsoka did not move her gaze...

"Holy FORCE Kimmy! What bloody cup size are you! Oh my GOODNESS," Ahsoka exclaimed in shock.

"Double D," Kimmy smirked proudly and jiggled the intimidatingly large tits about.

Ahsoka giggled at the tit jiggling.

"Aren't you going to undress too?" Kimmy asked after a small delay.

"I feel kinda inadequate after seeing those..." Ahsoka admitted shyly.

Kimmy laughed and reassured Ahsoka that it wasn't a competition.

Ahsoka sighed and anxiously stripped naked herself.

Kimmy loudly wolf whistled and Ahsoka playfully slapped her arm.

"What is THAT on your pussy!? Is that NORMAL?!" Kimmy exclaimed in shock, noticing Ahsoka's Togruta reproductive vaginal anatomy.

"What? I thought all humanoids had these? Wait where are YOURS!?" Ahsoka exclaimed in shock, bending down to look way too close at Kimmy's human vagina.

Ahsoka tentatively reached out and softly pinched Kimmy's unfamiliar human reproductive anatomy, the slimy folds were soft and squishy. Kimmy froze at the touch, not stopping the exploration but not encouraging it either.

Ahsoka came to her senses and apologised profusely, but Kimmy hushed her.

It's ok Ahsoka, here let me sit down on this bench and I will show you my anatomy properly.

Kimmy sat down on a bench and spread her legs wide, angling up her pussy to give a good view. Ahsoka sat on the floor in front of Kimmy's pussy, feeling shy but having built up sufficient trust in Kimmy to let Kimmy show her something so intimate.

"Ok, this here is the labia." Kimmy began, leading Ahsoka in a human biology lesson.

Ahsoka listened in amazement as Kimmy gave her the full tour, humans had such bizarre vaginal anatomy!

"Why does it only have one hole? Where are the other holes for the male Togruta penis prongs?" Ahsoka asked in wonder.

"Human males only have a single glans at the head of a smooth rod-like shaft," Kimmy explained.

Ahsoka tentatively reached forward a finger but hesitated uncertainly. Kimmy gently held the finger and guided it to penetrate all the way to the knuckle.

"Wow that's so DEEP without the mating prongs! How deep down ARE your mating prongs?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment.

"Mating prongs? What the heck are you talking about?" Kimmy asked in confusion.

Ahsoka sat down on the bench next to Kimmy and tilted up her own pelvis to give Kimmy access to Ahsoka's reproductive organs. Ahsoka gently took hold of Kimmy's finger and guided it inside ONE of Ahsoka's (several) vaginal openings.

The finger was barely inside before Kimmy exclaimed, "what the fuck IS that!?"

"No not those, here put your finger right here, no HERE. Feel that? Those are my mating prongs," Ahsoka explained.

Kimmy goggled, so Ahsoka attempted to give her the full tour, guiding Kimmy's finger to feel all the different bits. It was awkward at first but they both quickly relaxed, having developed a bond of trust with each other.

"What's this bit here?" Kimmy asked, poking at the bit of internal anatomy.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically, before throwing back her head and loudly vocalising a Togruta mating call! Kimmy tried to pull her finger out of the curved tunnel it was exploring, but Ahsoka's mating sphincters had involuntarily clenched closed, locking the finger firmly in place.

Kimmy panicked and frantically tried to wiggle the finger free, but this just poked the highly sensitive "secondary inner erogenous bud" even more, and Ahsoka's body instinctively went through a complete mating cycle!

Ahsoka felt mortified with embarrassment as she loudly screamed instinctive mating noises! She made such a racket that a hutt maid burst into the room to offer assistance...

***...

"It's NOT funny," Ahsoka crossly snapped at Kimmy in the steam room later.

Kimmy tried to compose herself, but simply couldn't hold it, and exploded in fresh peals of laughter.

"That hutt maid thought we were having SEX!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Stop it, I'm going to wet myself!" Kimmy howled, doubled over sideways with laughter.

Ahsoka was utterly mortified with embarrassment, it had taken the fucking spa DOCTOR to get Kimmy's finger out! The hutts now all thought that they were dykes! The pair had had to flee to the steam room just to escape all the hutts LOOKING at them!

"It's STILL not funny!" Ahsoka insisted as Kimmy did actually slightly wet herself from laughter.

Ahsoka sighed, this was the most embarrassing situation in her entire life.

Kimmy could only laugh uncontrollably for a very long time...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(AF)

OK, now we are at chapter 4. My tangled web has accumulated quite a collection of the twisted wreckage of mangled cannon errors. Giving Ahsoka the vaginal anatomy of a nightmarish marsupial seems to have especially stirred up a lot of responses in my inbox.

I have been informed (quite emphatically in fact) that Togruta females have human pussies (despite the fact that only a few known animal species have reproductive anatomy similar to a human). As chapter 3 is funny as fuck the way it currently is, I won't change it, but from now on I will go with the understanding that Ahsoka's vagina is anatomically identical to a human vagina (though probably orange, perhaps with white stripes as well?).

Anyway, for your masturbatory relief I will give her a pussy you can bust a nut to, so everyone please calm down :p

***...

"Where have you been the last few days?! Without you the republic has suffered massive defeats! We can't win this war without you!" Anakin exclaimed angrily when Ahsoka finally showed up at the Jedi temple.

"Bullshit, complete and total bullshit," Ahsoka said bluntly.

"No it's not! Without a teenage girl with a light sabre, the republic had only it's massive clone armies to fight against the separatists! It was a SLAUGHTER!" Anakin insisted.

"I'm not buying it," Ahsoka repeated.

"Snips, you KNOW that you are a Mary Sue, this fandom simply doesn't function anymore if you take away one of the Mary Sues!" Anakin exclaimed gravely.

"Who even WRITES this rubbish?" Ahsoka asked.

"Stop blaming Disney, YOU need to take more responsibility to win this war," Anakin reprimanded.

"But I'm not even IN every episode! By this point in the series I'm a recurring secondary character, I'm even less important than Green Arrow in the Avengers!" Ahsoka insisted.

"Stay in the fandom and stop breaking the 4th wall," Anakin demanded.

"YOU stop breaking the 4th wall!" Ahsoka squabbled.

"Look Snips, just accept the fact that without you and your light sabre, the republic will lose every battle you were supposed to take part in," Anakin said seriously.

"Being a Mary Sue really sucks," Ahsoka griped.

"Disney NEEDS you to be in the occasional episode to keep the female children watching the show! The extra audience let's them double the sale of cheap merchandise products," Anakin explained.

"Those products are NOT CHEAP! Have you even SEEN how much that shit costs?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I meant cheap as in cheap and nasty," Anakin amended.

"Isn't this supposed to be a lemon?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"It is but the author of this fanfic is a complete dickhead," Anakin said with an exasperated sigh.

"We better stop breaking the 4th wall and do this scene over again," Ahsoka suggested.

"Ok" Anakin agreed.

***...

"WHERE have you BEEN Snips!? I have been trying to call you for days!" Anakin exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry about that, what's been happening?" Ahsoka asked apologetically.

"Nothing has HAPPENED, it just pissed me off not being able to contact you," Anakin replied.

"Anger leads to the dark side Anakin," Ahsoka said snarkily.

"Smart ass," Anakin replied.

"Well I'm here now, what did you want to talk about?" Ahsoka asked in a reconciliatory tone.

"I'm worried about you Snips, you have not been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"Well I did have a... gynaecological, incident a few days ago..." Ahsoka awkwardly admitted.

Anakin cringed and held up his hands saying "say no more, I don't want to know the details".

"You sure you don't want to know..." Ahsoka asked.

"Look, the next time you have a... gynaecological, type of issue, just call me and tell me that you need some time off." Anakin said with painful awkwardness.

"Ok," Ahsoka agreed shyly.

There was rather an awkward silence after that...

***...

Ahsoka's fighter spacecraft gracefully danced about through the space battle, moving suspiciously like an aircraft in an atmosphere rather than a space craft in outer space. She could clearly HEAR the sounds of the other space crafts in the hard vacuum of space around her, the noises being transmitted by pure magic alone.

Out here in space there was no "up" as such, and no reason at all for all the ships on both sides to be orientated the same way "up", but as very few Hollywood productions have EVER realised this, the combatants all simply stuck to this illogical pattern.

The fighter she piloted was the most cutting edge technology the republic had at it's disposal, extremely sophisticated and specialised. This of course meant that it didn't require an exhaustively trained fighter pilot to operate it properly, and Ahsoka easily piloted it way better than even the dedicated pilots did.

The enemy missed every single shot, whereas Ahsoka hit a mook with every shot, obliterating all in her path in a blaze of glory. A few clone pilot red shirts got killed of course, their many years of hard experience and training no compromise for Ahsoka's raw Mary Sueness.

Anakin however killed by far the most mooks. He was after all the primary Mary Sue, protected from ever dying by 4 sequel movies, and could just go all balls out in shooting absolutely everything, as fearless as someone playing original doom with the god mode cheats!

The enemy fighters didn't stand a chance against this pair of Mary Sues, and were swiftly annihilated.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly boarded the enemy flagship to defeat the crew on board, as the republic forces somehow lacked the technology to simply load a Hiroshima bomb into an armour piercing torpedo to just kill everyone on board in a single shot.

The crew didn't think to block up the corridors with obstacles that might slow the Jedi down, so the pair just moseyed on into the command bridge to confront the enemy boss.

"General Grievous," Anakin said in the beginning of a dialogue, but Ahsoka derailed it.

"Seriously?! General GRIEVOUS!? What a stupid name! They might as well call you Captain Bad Guy or Professor Villain!" Ahsoka said incredulously.

General Grievous had a coughing fit.

"Wait, WHY do you cough so much! You are a fucking CYBORG! Why don't you just replace your lungs with something that works properly you bloody idiot!?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"It makes me seem more menacing!" General Grievous said through his coughing.

"It makes you sound like a weakling, someone called Captain Bad Guy should at least be a more realistic threat," Ahsoka said.

"It could be worse, what about Count Dooku!" General Grievous exclaimed.

Ahsoka laughed and had to agree with him on that one. An extremely geriatric man with a name like a retarded muppet was hardly exciting boss material!

"Snips we are trying to FIGHT this guy, not make friends with him," Anakin reprimanded her.

"What for, the sequel movie already came out before this season of clone wars, everyone and their dog knows that this guy is still alive and leading the separatists in the next movie!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Stop breaking the 4th wall Snips, I don't want to have to do this scene again!" Anakin warned.

Ahsoka sighed and just jumped right into this pointless boss battle. Captain Bad Guy would escape as he always does, the republic would win the battle, and everyone would be back next episode with the status quo maintained.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(AF)

Kimmy squealed with laughter as a massive wave nearly knocked her over in the water at a beach on Alderaan. She just regained her balance when a second wave toppled her over. Ahsoka was alarmed but Kimmy emerged from the surface a few meters away, her bikini clad boobs floating in the water in front of her as she sat in the shallows.

Ahsoka laughed and waded over to her, and sat with her in the shallows were the surf would have more difficulty bowling them over.

Both girls were wearing brightly coloured string bikinis. Further up the beach was Kimmy's family's private waterfront mansion on this particular beach. They had been hanging out in the mansion earlier, but the surf had been simply too irresistible not to go swimming.

Anakin had been sent to Alderaan on official duties related to the war effort, and Ahsoka had tagged along. Kimmy had then independently travelled to Alderaan, and Ahsoka then ditched Anakin and secretly met up with Kimmy.

Kimmy playfully splashed Ahsoka, and Ahsoka giggled and returned fire with splashes of her own. Soon the pair were having a giggling splash fight, which swiftly escalated in scope and silliness until Kimmy cheated by pulling open the knot strings of Ahsoka's bikini top and running off onto the beach, holding the brightly patterned bikini top high above her head in triumph as she ran off high up onto the dunes!

Ahsoka squeaked in outraged amusement and hid in the water, arms tightly crossed across her chest to hide her boobs from the view of other people on the beach.

Kimmy danced about on the dunes, waving the bikini top conspicuously above her head and loudly singing, "I GOT YOUR BRA, I GOT YOUR BRA!"

Other beach goers started looking at Kimmy, and followed her gaze back to Ahsoka in the water. The people's eyes flicked back and forth between the bikini top waving around in Kimmy's hands and Ahsoka's arms wrapped tightly around her chest!

Ahsoka's eyes went wide, and she leaped out of the water with the aid of the force, and quickly ran Kimmy down on the dunes, one arm covering her bare boobs at all times. Ahsoka retrieved her bikini top with difficulty, and stole Kimmy's bikini top in an act of petty vengeance, running away with both bikini tops.

Kimmy seemed less bothered about being seen topless, and jogged after Ahsoka without even trying to cover herself, pendulous breasts jiggling crazily about as she ran.

Ahsoka couldn't both put her bikini top back on, cover her modesty, and run away all at the same time, and Kimmy quickly caught her when she tried. Kimmy didn't try to retrieve her bikini top, but instead stole Ahsoka's bikini bottom and ran off with it!

Ahsoka squawked in shock and put her hands over her (now anatomically human) pussy, as Kimmy loudly told the entire beach that she had stolen Ahsoka's bottoms!

Ahsoka couldn't cover her boobs, butt, and pussy all at the same time! She instead stopped trying to be modest and just ran naked after Kimmy, catching her and wrestling with her for possession of the bottoms. Kimmy fought back and the bottoms ripped in half!

Kimmy poked out her tongue and Ahsoka retaliated by stealing Kimmy's bottoms. Ahsoka put on the stolen bottoms and her bikini top with difficulty, and the stark naked Kimmy chased her around the beach, laughing mischievously.

Ahsoka fled back inside the mansion, pursued by Kimmy, and made a valiant last stand in Kimmy's bedroom. Kimmy grabbed Ahsoka and tickled her into submission, until both girls were laying together in the gap between the bed and one of the walls, faces very close together.

Ahsoka felt comfortable enough to give Kimmy a big theatrical kiss on the lips to tease her. Kimmy winked and quick as lightning slipped Ahsoka the tongue!

Ahsoka squealed with laughter and pulled away, playfully slapping Kimmy's arm and giggling uncontrollably. Kimmy pinned Ahsoka down and shamelessly licked the side of Ahsoka's face!

"GROSS KIMMY!" Ahsoka squealed, wiping the spit off her face and unable to stop laughing.

Kimmy grabbed Ahsoka's tummy and tickled her almost to the point of wetting herself, trapped in the confined space and unable to get away!

Ahsoka flailed about madly, screaming with laughter, and Kimmy kept licking her face, which only added to Ahsoka's laughter.

Ahsoka was in a giggling fit by the end, and complained playfully that she needed a shower after getting spit on her face. Kimmy took her up on the offer, and the giggling best friends entered the shower together. They now both had at least half a bikini on, with Ahsoka still wearing Kimmy's stolen bikini bottom and Kimmy only wearing a bikini top.

They ran the water, and rinsed the sand, salt water, and spittle off themselves. Kimmy then deliberately licked Ahsoka's face all over to make her have to repeat the whole process all over again! Ahsoka squealed with giggles and licked Kimmy's face in retaliation. Kimmy then kissed Ahsoka's lips, making Ahsoka explode in a fit of giggles.

It was playful, mischievous rather than sexual, two girls getting ever more silly with petty play fighting. They were certainly getting more comfortable with each other, but they were girls, and realistic pairs of girls do not just dive into bed with each other the way that guys would. A massive foundation of feelings still had to be established, but the first foundations were being built, a foundation that would build a mighty lesbian castle.

***...

A lot of borderline lesbian silliness later, and the pair were canoodling together on an outdoor sofa under a veranda roof that overlooked the beach. They had stripped out of their wet bikinis, and were instead wearing casual beach clothes, basically stuff like short shorts and cotton tops.

The larger Kimmy lay back in the sofa, and the smaller Ahsoka snuggled half on top of Kimmy, her chin resting partly on one of Kimmy's bulging boobs.

Kimmy played softly with Ahsoka's head tails, making her sleepy, and Ahsoka murmured blissfully.

The waves crashing on the nearby beach sounded so tranquil and romantic, the sun was dipping down over the horizon, and a warm wind blew in from the sea. It was so terribly romantic, and both girls felt extremely safe in this environment.

Kimmy started softly kissing Ahsoka's Montrals, and Ahsoka gave a sigh of satisfaction. The kisses started on the Montrals and slowly travelled down, down, DOWN.

First Ahsoka's forehead was covered with soft kisses, and Ahsoka tilted her head back slightly to give Kimmy a better angle. Next to be kissed was Ahsoka's cheeks and nose, and it felt nice.

Kimmy then paused, and Ahsoka realised what bit was next to be kissed. Ahsoka considered, and then gave a tiny nod of permission.

Kimmy's soft lips made contact with Ahsoka's mouth, gave a little kiss, and then pulled back again. It felt really nice, and Ahsoka puckered as the next kiss made contact. The girls experimented with this pleasing sensation, softly kissing in this extremely romantic setting.

For a long time they kissed, kissing not only the lips but also covering each other's faces all over with experimental kisses. They felt extremely safe, very relaxed, and calm. They were not acting horny, they were exploring something that felt nice in an extremely safe place. They were best friends now, close enough to even explore something like this without it being weird.

The waves crashed in the distance as the girls made out long into the evening, with a lovely breeze blowing in from the sea.

***...

Ahsoka woke the next morning still snuggling with Kimmy in the veranda sofa. The pair had made out until they fell asleep last night.

Ahsoka shifted her weight, and Kimmy groaned sleepily and opened her eyes.

Kimmy smiled when she saw Ahsoka, and kissed her on the mouth like she had last night. Ahsoka sleepily returned the kiss, snuggling closer into Kimmy on the sofa.

After a few minutes of sleepy kissing, the pair were interrupted by a droid asking about breakfast. The pair sleepily placed their orders and got up out of the sofa.

After breakfast Kimmy went into the shower, and Ahsoka felt comfortable enough now to join her. The pair felt no shame seeing each other naked, and freely washed each other's backs.

Kimmy checked her pubic stubble, and used a high tech device to give the tiny bristles a very close shave, as well as her underarms and legs. Ahsoka's species may or may not have pubic hair, but at this point of the story it is not an important detail. Whatever body hair the pair may have had when they entered the shower, they would have none left when they leave.

Kimmy hugged Ahsoka in the shower, and Ahsoka reciprocated. They tried kissing but it is very difficult to kiss properly under the shower (as a shower sex veteran trust me on this, water plus lips equals a mouth full of water and nearly drowning). After several failed attempts, they gave up trying to make out, and simply held each other, feeling extremely comfortable.

Neither of them had noticeably acknowledged the new apparent change in their relationship, they hadn't spoken about it. Words at this stage would just make things get weird, the girls just ignored the elephant in the room and let this go where it willed.

They were now kissing friends, best friends so close that they made out with each other. Both girls were terrified about having "the talk" about what they were doing, just enjoying the kissing and too afraid of jeopardising the friendship to actually TALK about it.

It was extremely silly, but teenage girls are silly, and these two were no exception.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(AF)

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker heroically beheaded Skaven Clanrats with their light sabres. The Skaven had spears and shields, and were demanding warpstone.

"Wrong fandom, wrong fandom!" Ahsoka yelled frantically at the rabid medieval rat men.

"The council of 13 demands warpstone yes-yes," the Skaven hissed sinisterly.

"You're in the wrong fucking fandom universe!" Ahsoka insisted.

"We COULD be in this fandom. How is a bunch of medieval rat men any more ridiculous than half the other stuff in the Star Wars universe?" The Skaven insisted.

"Why would medieval troops be fighting in a high tech futuristic battle?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"Um, give us a second," the Skaven replied.

The Skaven then hurriedly tinkered with their gear, painting separatist symbols on their wooden shields, and attaching flickering energy fields to the spearheads so that they flickered like lightning and looked suitably cool.

"MUCH better, NOW you belong in a Star Wars battle," Ahsoka said approvingly.

The uh separatist Clanrats smiled proudly and continued the battle.

"The, um, SEPARATIST Council of 13 demands, um, SPACE stone, yes-yes!" The Skaven hissed.

"You will NEVER get the republic's space stone! The republic shall fight you off!" Anakin proclaimed, buying into this ridiculous plot.

Ahsoka and Anakin then proceeded to completely slaughter these villain of the day mooks, hacking off heads and impaling torsos until all the Clanrats were either dead or fled.

Droids immediately got to work cleaning up the mass of dead bodies, and Ahsoka and Anakin walked over to a big jar labeled "skub". Ahsoka discretely crossed out the word skub and replaced it with the words "space stone".

"Ahsoka, we must get this skub, um, I mean SPACE STONE, back to Coruscant," Anakin began heroically.

"Not so fast, cough cough, Anakin Skywalker!" coughed the sinister voice of General Grievous.

"Well if it isn't Captain Bad Guy", Ahsoka said snarkily.

"THIS time you will not escape, Jedi scum," General Grievous said sinisterly.

"100th attempt will be the charm huh?" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"No Grievous, this time it is YOU who will not escape," Anakin countered.

"Oh yeah?" Grievous countered.

"Yeah! I'm going to pound you worse than I pounded your Mum last night!" Anakin taunted.

"The last time I pounded your Mum, she tasted like Sand People!" Grievous countered meanly.

"SHUT UP!" Anakin shouted in outrage.

"How many men were in that tribe of sand people? 50? 100?. Cough cough. Every single ONE of them had your Mum daily, nightly, ever so rightly," Grievous insisted.

"I said SHUT UP!" Anakin shouted.

"Your Mum tasted of every cock in the tribe, I had to brush my teeth 10 times in a row after I had my way with her," Grievous pressed nastily.

Anakin started crying like a big baby, and took out his frustrations on innocent mooks, as Grievous, predictably, escaped.

***...

Ahsoka proudly delivered the jar of skub to the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still sulking darkly. Anakin immediately took all the credit for delivering the skub, much to Ahsoka's exasperation. Anakin had been a big baby the entire time, and Ahsoka was utterly sick to death of his moody self centredness.

Anakin was getting worse by the day now, as some inner dark side of his psyche gradually grew in strength, and Ahsoka was completely and utterly sick of the giant man-child.

Ahsoka excused herself to go to the toilet, and simply didn't return, fleeing instead to find sanctuary with Kimmy.

Ahsoka ran out of the temple, and caught a supernaturally floating bus to the district of Kimmy's apartment.

While still on the bus, Ahsoka called Kimmy on a communicator, letting her know that she was coming over. These girls were pretty much in constant contact already, the way teenage girls are pretty much guaranteed to, so Kimmy had already been expecting this visit.

Ahsoka exited the bus, and found Kimmy already waiting for her at the bus stop.

The two girls made high pitched sounds of greeting and kissed openly in greeting.

"I missed you," Ahsoka said, covering Kimmy's mouth with frantic kisses.

"I missed you more," Kimmy replied, frenziedly kissing Ahsoka in return.

"Not possible, I missed you the MOST," Ahsoka insisted playfully, and then sustainedly kissed Kimmy so she couldn't reply.

Kimmy sighed deeply, and relaxed into the kissing, eyes closed in bliss. Ahsoka closed her own eyes too and just enjoyed the wonderful kissing for a while.

Eventually, after long minutes, they gently broke away from the kiss.

"I missed you more," Kimmy quickly said mischievously.

Ahsoka snorted with laughter and the pair squabbled playfully about who had missed the other the most. The squabbling escalated until Kimmy eventually managed to tickle Ahsoka into submission, forcing Ahsoka to concede that Kimmy had indeed missed her the most.

The silly pair of girls then walked hand in hand back to Kimmy's place, both blissfully happy in the presence of the other. They gayly skipped through the apartment front door together holding hands, giggling happily.

Kimmy wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and started heavily making out with her.

Ahsoka warmly approved of the kissing, and moaned blissfully as Kimmy kissed her passionately.

Ahsoka and Kimmy STILL hadn't talked to each other about their obvious romantic relationship. They had no sort of plan here, just going with it and enjoying the ride. Neither wanted the kissing part of the relationship to stop, and neither wanted to risk jeopardising the friendship by talking about such a potentially explosive topic.

Ahsoka felt extremely comfortable being kissed like this. It was wonderfully peaceful. Even more, it was intensely pleasurable. Kimmy's lips were so full and so wonderfully soft. The way they slid and brushed against Ahsoka's own wet lips felt absolutely fantastic!

The pair were still standing in the entryway of Kimmy's apartment, barely past the closed front door. Kimmy passionately pressed Ahsoka's back up against a wall, and hungrily kissed her into the wall!

Ahsoka was in heaven, and gave in fully to the intoxicating kisses, feeling a wonderful tingling in her vagina. Ahsoka was getting wet, wetter and wetter by the minute, and soon found herself opening her legs and trying to pull Kimmy's pelvis in to rub between her legs.

Kimmy seemed to notice and obliged as best as she could in this rather awkward position. Ahsoka used the aid of the force to tightly wrap her legs around Kimmy in one fluid motion, and held on tightly as Kimmy started rubbing her up against the wall.

Kimmy pulled away from the wall, carrying Ahsoka with her, and walked through the apartment, with Ahsoka using the force to aid Kimmy's balance and reduce the weight. Ahsoka passionately kissed Kimmy the entire time she walked, still firmly hanging off Kimmy's hips by Ahsoka's enfolding legs.

Kimmy couldn't see properly, blundering into walls, so Ahsoka used the force to direct Kimmy to the bedroom, frenziedly kissing her the entire time.

Kimmy dropped down on top of the bed with Ahsoka beneath her, and passionately kissed her down into the mattress. Kimmy began thrusting her hips, rubbing her pelvis against Ahsoka's pussy under her clothes.

Ahsoka moaned passionately, that felt so wonderful! Her pussy was wetter than an ocean!

For a long time they kissed and rubbed on each other. They were not in any hurry, just completely lost in the pleasure of the moment. This was new ground for their relationship, and without a cock happy guy in the mix to rush it along, the two girls took it slow, the way girls do.

Orgasm was not their aim here, the aim was the journey, and the feelings of connection it gave them. With every kiss, they felt closer. With every rub, they built up trust.

If they were a pornhub video right now, the male audience would have already cum 20 times before these girls were even warmed up. For over an hour they passionately kissed and rubbed, moaning and groaning the entire time, and Ahsoka still hadn't even cum once. Ahsoka was wet as fuck, the rubbing felt fantastic, but orgasm was still a long way off.

After an hour they were getting quite hot, and started stripping down to their underwear.

Ahsoka groaned in intense pleasure at the feel of Kimmy's sweaty skin sliding against her own. Ahsoka's back was stuck to a sweaty wet patch on the bed, and stopped kissing just long enough to relocate to a dry patch before pulling Kimmy back on top of her.

Kimmy resumed overwhelming Ahsoka with soft passionate kisses, rubbing her panties against Ahsoka's soaking wet panties in a way that made Ahsoka's body want to tie itself in knots!

"Stop squirming so much," Kimmy panted, as Ahsoka started writhing all over the bed in ecstasy.

Ahsoka tried to hold still, but it felt so wonderful that she couldn't help herself, and writhed about like an earthworm covered with salt.

"Nothing else for it," Kimmy said mischievously.

Kimmy got off Ahsoka, and rummaged around in some boxes as Ahsoka panted heavily. Kimmy quickly returned, brandishing ropes, and Ahsoka got puzzled.

"Give me your wrists and ankles, I'm going to keep you from moving so much," Kimmy insisted.

Ahsoka was not sure about this idea, but didn't resist as Kimmy grabbed her wrist and started tying a rope around it. Ahsoka had built up a solid foundation of trust with Kimmy, trusted Kimmy with her life in fact. On top of that, Ahsoka was terribly horny, and if it took this to get Kimmy continuing the pleasure, then Ahsoka would consent to it.

Kimmy quickly had Ahsoka tied down spread eagle to the bed posts, and hungrily climbed on top of her, resuming the kissing and rubbing.

Ahsoka was soon back in heavenly pleasure, and her body tried in vain to writhe around. The ropes proved highly effective, and Ahsoka couldn't move at all!

The pleasure of the rubbing on her pussy gradually intensified, becoming unbearably intense pleasure. Ahsoka couldn't take it, it felt so good that it was painful, but Kimmy wasn't stopping!

Ahsoka could only moan as the pleasure grew, agonisingly slowly, into an ever more monstrous thing. The pleasure completely took hold of her, she was not the master of it, it was completely carrying her away helplessly to ever more terrifying heights of dizzying pleasure!

Ahsoka felt like a hang glider, lifted off her feet by giant wings, and left hanging on for dear life, dangling feet kicking desperately to reach the ground far below, as this monstrous pleasure just carried her off where it willed!

Ahsoka was screaming, screaming partly from fear of being carried off by this scarily intense pleasure, but screaming mostly from the mind blowing PLEASURE itself!

This first great wave of orgasm lasted a full 30 seconds, and Ahsoka nearly lost her voice from how loudly she screamed. The first orgasm was barely receding before a second one came up right behind it, and she was again carried away in screaming orgasm!

Again and again Ahsoka climaxed, screaming herself hoarse, and she orgasmed more times than she could count!

Kimmy was absolutely merciless, just rubbing more and more orgasms out of Ahsoka's poor pussy! Ahsoka was desperate for her to stop, but equally desperate for her to continue!

Kimmy didn't stop! At least not for quite some time. Ahsoka was in heaven and hell at the same time, not sure what she even wanted anymore. She was getting really sore, but it felt so good that she didn't want it to end!

Ahsoka couldn't move in these ropes, couldn't escape from what Kimmy was doing to her. Ahsoka could always ask Kimmy to stop, but the pleasure was so overwhelming that Ahsoka had forgotten how to speak!

Kimmy just kept passionately kissing Ahsoka's screaming mouth, as terrifying orgasms carried Ahsoka away like a plastic bottle floating in an ocean during a tempest!

Ahsoka was completely defeated by the time Kimmy finally stopped, so utterly cummed out that she could only gaze at Kimmy in complete awe.

Ahsoka and Kimmy were both completely covered by sweat, their bras were clammy and disgusting, their panties were absolutely soaked, and the wet patch of sweat under Ahsoka covered a third of the bed now!

Kimmy immediately summoned a droid to bring water, and tenderly rehydrated Ahsoka by hand without untying her. Kimmy drank too, and for like 15 minutes Kimmy very gradually fully rehydrated both herself and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was still tied down to the bed, and Kimmy had not yet seen the need to free her. Ahsoka had not yet raised the issue either, and didn't ask to be untied.

Kimmy affectionately played with Ahsoka's head tails, making her sleepy, and soon had Ahsoka napping blissfully, still tied down to the bed.

***...

Ahsoka woke up from her nap to find herself still tied up and half covered by a sheet. Kimmy was fast asleep beside her, still in her underwear.

Ahsoka looked at the wall clock and was shocked to discover that it was 4 am the next morning! She had slept like this all night!

Ahsoka spent the next 5 minutes using the force to work loose the knots tying one of her wrists, and used the freed hand to untie herself without waking up Kimmy. Ahsoka wouldn't have bothered untying herself right now except that she needed to pee quite badly.

The bed was fully dry now, having dried out over the course of the night. Ahsoka's underwear was likewise dry, but her panties were rather... fragrant, from being soaked with vaginal juices.

Ahsoka wiggled out of bed without waking up Kimmy, and tiptoed to the bathroom for a pee and a 5 minute wash. Ahsoka changed into clean panties, took off her slightly uncomfortable bra, and slipped into a nightie before crawling back into bed with Kimmy.

Kimmy stirred as Ahsoka reentered the bed, and sleepily grabbed Ahsoka's wrists and tied her back up again! Ahsoka giggled but didn't resist as her silly best friend got her all tied up again.

Once she had Ahsoka all tied up, Kimmy snuggled against her and went back to sleep.

Ahsoka smiled, and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep of her own.

***...

Ahsoka screamed herself awake to find Kimmy mischievously blowing a huge raspberry on her belly! Ahsoka tugged desperately at the ropes, screaming with laughter!

Kimmy stopped after like 5 seconds and stopped tormenting Ahsoka.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," Kimmy giggled.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at this and Kimmy affectionately kissed her.

Kimmy untied Ahsoka, who gave Kimmy a big cuddle with her freed arms, and the pair got up out of bed. They had breakfast, had a proper shower, brushed their teeth and did all the other things people do in the morning.

The elephant in the room was getting steadily bigger, but the now sexually active couple STILL didn't have "the talk" about their obvious romantic relationship.

They really were adorable twits.

***...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(AF)

Ahsoka moaned passionately as her "best friend" Kimmy softly kissed her bare vagina. Ahsoka was yet again tied down to the bed to "keep her still", and both girls were totally naked.

Yep you guessed it, the pair of girls STILL hadn't addressed the elephant in the room, STILL hadn't found the maturity to talk about their absurdly obvious relationship!

Ahsoka was finally starting to feel that MAYBE, some time in the very near future she should have "the talk".

It had been about a week since the pair of them first had sex, and every day of the past week they had got more naked and more sexual each time until they were now having bondage sex. They just had been too teenagerish to actually talk to each other about this stuff!

"Um, Kimmy, are we a couple?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly as Kimmy ate her out in strict bondage.

"Wow, so we are going to have "the talk" now?" Kimmy asked anxiously.

"I, um, well it's just that I thought that MAYBE, only maybe, but MAYBE we might be more than just friends now?" Ahsoka asked anxiously.

"Hmm, well, um, well, um, well I guess MAYBE we are." Kimmy allowed fearfully.

"Well, it's just that, well, I think, well that is to say, I SUSPECT that we might be actually, well actually we MIGHT be having sex right now." Ahsoka said with teenage indecisiveness.

"Do, do you think that we shouldn't?" Kimmy asked with obvious dread of ending things.

"NO! Oh my FORCE no! I don't want you to stop! Oh Kimmy, this is why I didn't want to have "the talk". I don't want to lose you," Ahsoka insisted.

"You, you like what we are doing?" Kimmy asked uncertainly.

Ahsoka nodded shyly and said, "it feels so wonderful Kimmy. I don't ever want it to stop."

"I don't want it to stop either," Kimmy admitted.

"I, I just want to know... are we a couple now Kimmy?... Are you my girlfriend now?" Ahsoka asked shyly.

"I, um, only, only if you want me to be. I, I don't want you to feel forced into it if it's not what you want," Kimmy said with terrible trepidation of being rejected.

"I, I would like, that is I wouldn't say no, um. Oh Kimmy of course I will!" Ahsoka stammered.

"You will be my girlfriend?" Kimmy asked.

Ahsoka nodded shyly.

Kimmy nodded and blushed terribly.

"You, you, you are my girlfriend now?" Ahsoka asked tensely.

Kimmy nodded shyly.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Ahsoka said with a terribly shy attempt of being nonchalant.

Kimmy chuckled shyly.

The pair had been brazenly having sex mere minutes ago, but now they were suddenly shy as shit around each other.

"I was wondering, um, could you maybe continue what you were doing to me before?" Ahsoka shyly asked.

Kimmy nodded and buried her blushing face in Ahsoka's pussy for a long time.

***...

"Where have you been Snips?" Anakin asked when she finally got around to showing up again.

"Eating out your mum," Ahsoka said cheekily.

Anakin staggered as though struck, and, when he recovered somewhat from his shock, said "not cool Snips, REALLY not cool!"

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke. I'm truly sorry Master," Ahsoka said apologetically.

"I'm really getting worried about you Ahsoka. You are disappearing constantly, for days at a time. You are distracted and not focused in your training. Your attitude stinks, and your language is absolutely filthy!" Anakin reprimanded her, with a tone of genuine seriousness.

"I know Master. I just find myself questioning everything we do as Jedi." Ahsoka admitted.

"I see. Well admitting you have a problem is the first step. I recommend that you speak to Master Yoda about your problems." Anakin said with a smile.

***...

Ahsoka sat with Master Yoda in that dimly lit room he likes to play psychiatrist in.

"Troubled, your mind is, tell me your problems, you should," Yoda said.

"Why can't you ever speak normally? It doesn't exactly put me at ease when you speak in riddles." Ahsoka said honestly.

"How I speak, this is. Get used to it, you must," Yoda replied.

"A twat, you are," Ahsoka retorted.

Yoda grunted at this, and said, "your troubles, tell me."

"Well I just find myself questioning the entire morality of the Jedi order. We trawl the galaxy for these kids, uproot them at far too young an age from their families, and take them away here to raise them in this massive religious cult. We indoctrinate them with our own religion, train them to use weapons, and then send them off to war at like 14 or younger." Ahsoka began.

"Disapprove, you do?" Yoda asked.

"Well, I do have a teeny tiny little concern, namely that recruiting and using child soldiers in battle is technically, well, TECHNICALLY some people might categorise this practice as an international war crime..." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Ah, but peace keepers, we are, soldiers we are not," Yoda hedged.

"A shit by any other name still stinks. Call them what you like, they are still child soldiers indoctrinated into a religious cult. It's fucked up." Ahsoka said bluntly.

"Swear to much, you do," Yoda reprimanded her.

"A riddle talking war criminal, you are," Ahsoka countered.

"True, that is not, accountable to the senate, we are," Yoda said defensively.

Ahsoka laughed.

"Democratically accountable?! When was the last time the voters decided Jedi policy? When was the last time they voted on who leads the Jedi Council? We never stand for election, no government minister manages nor controls us. We are democratically accountable to no one!" Ahsoka laugh darkly.

"Elected by the Jedi council, I was," Yoda said defensively.

"Being elected only by internal elections from within our own cult does not make you democratically accountable to anyone outside the Jedi order." Ahsoka insisted.

"Noted, your points are, other issues, do you have?" Yoda asked, unsubtly changing the subject.

"Well, APART from the religious indoctrination of child soldiers, I have some serious moral problems with the use of clone soldiers. They are slaves, purpose bred to be totally obedient and raised from birth to be slave soldiers. It's BARBARIC! That's like Auschwitz levels of fucked up!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Unfortunate, their use is, but need them, we do," Yoda said sombrely.

"WHY do we need them? The separatists maintain an entire army of just droids. We don't seem to have ANY droid soldiers! The republic is the flipping GOVERNMENT, the separatists are just flipping REBELS, how the FUCK can you honestly tell me that the republic is less able to manufacture droids than the separatists can!?" Ahsoka exclaimed passionately.

"But better soldiers, the clones are," Yoda protested.

"Utterly EVIL, their use is!" Ahsoka spat in reply.

"Questions for politicians, these are. My purview, they are not," Yoda replied gravely.

"Shall I go on? I have a whole list?" Ahsoka asked.

"Necessary, that is not. Under the carpet, you must sweep them," Yoda replied calmly.

"Reassured, I am not," Ahsoka said darkly.

"Help you with your problems, I can," Yoda reassured her.

"A trained psychiatrist, you are not. Out of this room, I am," Ahsoka said snarkily, and stormed out of Yoda's creepy mind rape room.

***...

"Did Yoda help you?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, he REALLY did. I now feel like I have a far better understanding of the way of the Jedi order and the republic in general." Ahsoka admitted.

"That's great news! So you are going to turn over a new leaf in your Jedi training?" Anakin asked.

"Actually, I was more thinking about joining the separatists, they are so far the least morally reprehensible of the belligerents in this war." Ahsoka said.

5 minutes later Ahsoka was arrested for her political views and interned into what looked suspiciously like a concentration camp...

Yeah, the republic were TOTALLY the good guys in this story...

***...

With a LOT of bribery and corruption, the rich Kimmy managed to get Ahsoka released from prison and reinstated in the Jedi temple. A week in a concentration camp had fully "rehabilitated" Ahsoka from ever entertaining subversive political thoughts again, or at least, had taught her not to share such thoughts.

Ahsoka sighed, the Jedi really were a lovely organisation...

***...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(AF)

Ahsoka and Anakin had been fighting on a planet who's name could not be pronounced by human or Togruta vocal cords. The planet's name was also dangerously similar to the local word meaning "I just ate out your mother", so on the whole it was safest to not even attempt to say it.

Whatever the name was, it was a world where the local plant life all stank of the most diabolical farts imaginable, where the local people smeared their faeces on walls as a form of sent marking communication, and where the local people had absolutely no concept of personal space.

The local people were fond of holding their faces less than an inch from Ahsoka and Anakin's faces, and staring at them incessantly without saying anything. It had been awkward and uncomfortable as fuck!

Honestly Ahsoka thought that the Separatists should have been allowed to keep the damn place! She really didn't want these people to be part of the republic!

"Another victory for the republic Snips," Anakin said proudly as they travelled home on the flying bus.

"Is it?" Ahsoka asked, not so sure.

"Look, I know that they used our knees as toilet paper as their traditional way of greeting, but it is still an important victory for the republic," Anakin told her.

"Their primary export is poetry. How is that a strategic resource worth dying for?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"Um... Some argument that vaguely invokes democracy?" Anakin suggested feebly.

"IS the planet even democratic? I thought it was a hereditary theocracy?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's democratic to let the planet's unelected rulers vote in the senate," Anakin insisted.

"Wouldn't it be more democratic to ensure that these people have democratic elections?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let's not go crazy here, we must respect their local culture," Anakin insisted.

"That's what you said about the planet of the Nazis," Ahsoka pointed out.

"Those people had been following those practices for 800 years! It's their culture, we MUST respect it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I don't even know why I bother," Ahsoka sighed and dropped the whole topic.

"One planet at a time, we are winning this war," Anakin said optimistically.

"Let me get this straight. The republic is some sort of democracy right. And a sizeable minority of the planets in the republic decided on a local democratic level that the republic is not democratic enough for them, and made the democratic decision to stop being members of the republic. And now we, as the supposed guardians of democracy, are using armies of slave soldiers to force these people against their will to rejoin the republic?" Ahsoka queried.

"That's a rather uncharitable way of putting it. You are beginning to sound like a separatist," Anakin accused.

"No! PLEASE! Please I don't want to go back to that concentration camp! I'm so sorry! I LOVE the republic! The republic is the pillar of democracy and justice in the galaxy! Please forgive my HYPOTHETICAL questioning!" Ahsoka pleaded fearfully.

"Good, I'm glad that your loyalty is where it belongs," Anakin said sternly.

***...

"I'm really not sure if I can keep doing this Jedi stuff Kimmy. I just can't even think of a reason why I am even doing it." Ahsoka admitted later to her girlfriend.

"They teach you to use really cool powers," Kimmy suggested.

"They do, sure. I am able to levitate stuff and do other cool stuff. But I can already do that stuff now. How much more am I even going to learn at this point?" Ahsoka replied.

"The Jedi could teach you to perfect those powers. Teach you deeper mysteries, stuff you don't know?" Kimmy suggested.

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Shoot lightning?" Kimmy suggested.

"Only the Sith can shoot lightning," Ahsoka corrected her.

"Prevent people from dying?" Kimmy offered.

"AGAIN, that is something that only a Sith was ever able to do," Ahsoka explained.

"Force Alchemy? Turning rocks into gold?" Kimmy suggested.

"AGAIN..." Ahsoka trailed off.

"Steal knowledge from people's minds?" Kimmy asked desperately.

"Only Sith can do that," Ahsoka informed her.

"Well what the fuck CAN the Jedi do?!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Nothing, just the stuff I can already do," Ahsoka said.

Kimmy spluttered and said, "why are you wasting time being a Jedi this LONG! You should have quit the moment you learned the cool stuff!"

"I couldn't do THAT! That would be like voluntarily quitting Hogwarts!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Hogwarts is a TERRIBLE school! None of the students were taught high school level maths, literacy or science. The students died or were injured far too much, the teachers were cunts, and the educational curriculum was highly questionable. Harry Potter and those other kids would have been much better served doing normal high school, with maybe a touch of magical extra subjects added in, and then learning all the magic stuff as a higher education degree once they finished high school." Kimmy said, getting wildly off topic.

"You might have a point about Hogwarts, but the Jedi training is an excellent thing to master," Ahsoka said pensively.

"Can't you master it on your own from this point forward? Surely some former Jedi master has written educational books on everything they know?" Kimmy asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know what I want anymore. If I leave now then I can never return, it's not a decision I can take lightly." Ahsoka said with a huge sigh.

"Well I personally want you to be safe, so I can have you all to myself," Kimmy said with a smile.

Ahsoka continued to talk about her feelings for a nauseating length of time, deciding absolutely nothing concrete for her efforts. The talk was all about her feelings, all about "I feel this" or "I'm also feeling this other feeling". It was a complete waste of time, (author's note: yes I am also a culprit of doing this), but it made her FEEL better despite the complete absence of actual change.

Like a lot of (human or anthropomorphised alien) girls their age, Kimmy and Ahsoka did not get to the bottom of their "feelings" any time soon, dedicating vast tracts of time to meandering about the swampy quagmire that was teenage emotions. In the interests of a realistic (sort of) dynamic for girls their age, I can absolutely guarantee that the next few hours, or even days, can be safely fast forwarded without missing anything new at all.

One hour later, "but Kimmy I am just not sure what I feel".

Two hours later, "Look Ahsoka, I personally feel..."

Three hours later, "I feel that too Kimmy, but I also feel..."

You get the idea.

***...

Truly gruesome lengths of time later, Ahsoka and Kimmy had FINALLY stopped talking about their feelings, (for now), and had moved on to the much more fap friendly aspects of their relationship. With both girls naked and Ahsoka tied down spread eagle to the bed.

"Oh Kimmy, why do you like tying me up so much?" Ahsoka giggled.

"To make you my helpless little prisoner," Kimmy purred, and licked the side of Ahsoka's face.

"Oh my Force Kimmy," Ahsoka moaned, squirming about in delight.

"I can make you squirm harder than that," Kimmy purred.

"Don't you dare," Ahsoka pleaded.

Kimmy ignored Ahsoka's pleading, and Ahsoka exploded in ticklish laughter for about a minute before Kimmy left her armpits alone.

"You are so mean," Ahsoka pouted.

"You love it when I'm mean," Kimmy accused with a smile.

"Nah-ah," Ahsoka countered unconvincingly.

"Yes you do and don't deny it," Kimmy demanded playfully.

"Nope," Ahsoka said playfully, poking out her tongue.

Kimmy pinched one of Ahsoka's nipples, and played with it.

"Ohhh," Ahsoka moaned.

Kimmy then cruelly twisted the nipple, making Ahsoka cry out in pain.

"You love it when I'm mean," Kimmy asserted dominantly.

Ahsoka yelped slightly but also moaned, surprising herself how much she was into this.

Kimmy smiled sadistically and twisted the other nipple too. Ahsoka was hissing in pain, but also absolutely fountaining with wetness. She squirmed in her ropes, not to stop the pain, but to reach a hand down to masturbate.

Kimmy bent down and bit hard on one of Ahsoka's nipples.

"Oh Kimmy!" Ahsoka moaned.

Kimmy softly gnawed on the nipple, and Ahsoka's eyes rolled up into her forehead. It was painful, but it was wonderful!

Ahsoka then exploded with laughter as Kimmy squeezed her tummy.

"You love mean Kimmy," Kimmy smirked.

Ahsoka laughed frantically but nodded.

"I'm feeling VERY mean today Ahsoka, you are going to let mean Kimmy do whatever she likes to you?" Kimmy asked in an erotic voice, stopping tickling Ahsoka.

Ahsoka panted heavily, but fearfully nodded in agreement. She was too wet to resist at this stage, just a moaning wet mess.

"Good," Kimmy purred evilly.

Kimmy got up off the bed, and rummaged around in her closet. She returned a moment later with a leather belt, some string, and a bunch of plastic coat hangers with inbuilt plastic pegs attached.

Kimmy put the stuff on the bed next to Ahsoka, and leaned down to give her a long passionate kiss that left Ahsoka gasping with pleasure.

Kimmy playfully held up one of the coat hangers, clacking the spring loaded pegs mischievously. Ahsoka gulped.

Kimmy giggled playfully and grabbed Ahsoka's boobs roughly. Ahsoka gazed with wide eyes, completely helpless, as Kimmy cruelly twisted Ahsoka's nipples and used the coat hanger pegs to hold them in the painful twist.

Ahsoka hissed and groaned in pain, the pain of her nipples stinging intensely. The female nipples are so much more sensitive than a male nipple, even giving them a gentle flick causes quite a lot of pain, twisting them like this was quite excruciating!

Kimmy tied a bit of string to the coat hanger hook, and mischievously tugged on it, making Ahsoka scream in pain but also in pleasure.

Kimmy looked up at the ceiling, and noticed a light fitting with decorative metal animals cast into the metal fixtures. It looked like it probably wasn't designed to bear a lot of weight, but Kimmy wasn't bothered by this boring engineering detail.

With several failed attempts, Kimmy managed to throw the string so that it fell across the back of a metal animal with it's head raised, the raised head acting like a hook to keep the string from falling off. Kimmy chuckled in triumph, and tugged down hard on the other end of the string!

Ahsoka shrieked in pain as the coat hanger tugged upwards, taking her stretched nipples with it! That hurt like a MOTHER FUCKER! Kimmy smiled cruelly and tugged on the string mischievously.

Kimmy bent down to the foot of the bed, and tied the tightly pulled string to the bar of the foot of the bed. Ahsoka looked up to see her nipples stretched high above her chest, stretched as much as Kimmy dared!

Ahsoka was in hell, the worst pain of her life, but she was wet as a burst water main! Why was she so turned on by this?

Kimmy mischievously stroked the bottom of Ahsoka's feet, making hell even worse! Ahsoka thrashed about ticklishly, and every movement increased the agonising pain in her nipples!

"Poor Ahsoka, you are in quite a predicament," Kimmy teased.

Ahsoka was laughing and screaming too much to reply, but Kimmy was right. If Ahsoka didn't keep still then her nipples stretched even worse, but if she did keep still then her feet would tickle even worse! She had no escape!

Ahsoka tried desperately to hold still, but her feet were so ticklish that this was impossible! She tried to just thrash freely, but her nipples were so painful and sensitive that she was desperate to hold still! It was a vicious circle!

Ahsoka eventually broke down in tears after like 10 minutes, and Kimmy left her feet alone and crawled up to kiss away the tears from her eyes. Ahsoka pouted for a Kiss, and Kimmy kissed her passionately.

Kimmy spent maybe 5 minutes calming Ahsoka down with soft kisses before returning to being "Mean Kimmy". Mean Kimmy plucked the string above the coat hanger like a guitar string, making Ahsoka yelp.

"My my, look how wet you are. You love this don't you," Kimmy said lustfully.

"Oh Kimmy I do, I love this FAR too much. What is wrong with me?!" Ahsoka squealed.

"You are absolutely PERFECT," Kimmy said with complete conviction, and plucked the string again.

Kimmy mischievously tried to play music by plucking the string like a guitar, making Ahsoka scream. Kimmy turned on her song list from a speaker system in the room, and plucked the string in tune with the music! Ahsoka nearly screamed herself hoarse, but had also never been wetter in her entire life!

Kimmy plucked her way through ten different songs, as Ahsoka's pussy dribbled copious amounts of fluid. Ahsoka felt like she was in some sort of trance, completely hypnotised almost. Pleasure filled her, fuelled by the pain, and she was in a curious mix of heaven and hell.

Kimmy left the music playing, but stopped plucking the string. She instead picked up the leather belt and folded it in half. Kimmy reached down with her free hand and rubbed Ahsoka's soaking wet pussy, smearing the juices all over Ahsoka's pelvic area. Ahsoka moaned at the touch.

Without warning, Kimmy pulled her hand away, and swatted Ahsoka's pussy with the belt!

Ahsoka screamed in surprise more than pain, and Kimmy swatted again. Ahsoka started to moan as Kimmy kept swatting, thrilling from the sharp intense touch to her yearning wet vagina. It stung sharply, but her pussy was so frantic for touch that she was moaning hard.

Kimmy reached up a free hand, and kept plucking the string in time with the music as she swatted. The light fitting was making a few sounds of protest by this point, but seemed to be holding.

Ahsoka screamed and moaned as her twisted nipples stretched and pussy got swatted, it felt so good!

Kimmy didn't stop to let Ahsoka cum, and just swatted her pussy steadily harder, as Ahsoka helplessly gave in to the intense sensations.

SWAT SWAT SWAT!

PLUCK PLUCK PLUCK!

Ahsoka was completely lost in sensation. It hurt terribly, but she LIKED IT!

Kimmy swatted Ahsoka's stretched boobs, and Ahsoka begged her to return to her pussy.

Kimmy smiled cruelly and picked up another coat hanger!

"What are you doing with that?!" Ahsoka asked fearfully.

"Something really mean," Kimmy said sadistically.

Ahsoka felt her (now anatomically human) clitoral hood being pulled out of the way, exposing her engorged clitoris to the air. Ahsoka then felt the hanger being laid SIDEWAYS, FLAT on its side on Ahsoka's thigh, at a 90 degree horizontal angle!

Ahsoka whimpered as she felt the strong plastic peg brush against her defenceless clitoris. She then cried out in pain as the peg pinched hard on Ahsoka's poor clit!

To Ahsoka's horror, Kimmy tied another bit of string to the other side of the coat hanger! Oh please Force, no!

Kimmy gave Ahsoka a kiss, and then pulled up on the string!

Ahsoka screamed harder than ever before as the lever action of the other side of the hanger being lifted started to TWIST her clitoris! The plastic peg was so tight that the clitoris couldn't slip free, twisted like a nut or bolt being turned with a wrench!

Kimmy very very slowly pulled the string ever higher, twisting Ahsoka's clit degree by agonising degree. Ahsoka was shrieking in agony, absolutely screaming her head off, but hadn't asked that Kimmy stop either. Agony filled Ahsoka's brain as the clit was twisted nearly 90 degrees, as far as Kimmy dared.

Kimmy then securely tied the string to the nipple string, stretching the nipples even more as she forced the nipple string into a knot with the clit string.

Ahsoka gasped in agony as Kimmy stepped back to admire her workmanship, both strings were tight as a bow string, tied together and keeping Ahsoka's clit twisted to maybe a 75 degree angle!

Ahsoka turned her head and gaped at Kimmy in open mouthed shock, surprised that anyone could be so cruel.

Kimmy smiled lovingly and spent 15 minutes French kissing Ahsoka, making Ahsoka so wet that she just wanted to either orgasm right now or die to be put out of her misery!

"Make me cum, PLEASE!" Ahsoka begged desperately.

"I will make you make YOURSELF cum," Kimmy said diabolically.

Ahsoka shook her head desperately, but Kimmy's fingers found Ahsoka's armpits. Ahsoka tried desperately to hold still, but she was just far too ticklish! Ahsoka couldn't stop herself from THRASHING!

Ahsoka nearly screamed her lungs out as her thrashing tugged hard on her cruelly twisted clit, she was astonished that her clit hadn't been ripped off by this abuse! Her nipples were bruised nearly purple under the hanger pegs, stretched far more than she had thought possible.

Ahsoka just couldn't shake Kimmy off her armpits, and she bucked and thrashed desperately to get away from the tickling fingers! Her clit was sending out the most urgent and intense pain signals, making her scream unendingly!

It hurt and tickled worse than anything, absolutely sadistic, but to her amazement, Ahsoka felt herself creeping very slowly towards orgasm! Her brutalised clit was being stimulated by the tugging!

For over 20 minutes of frantically tickled armpits, tortured nipples, and abused clitoris, Ahsoka came in howling SHRIEKING orgasm, squirting all over the bed with nearly explosive force. It was the most painful and intense orgasm of her entire life, her suffering feeding into the pleasure to grow an orgasm of truly terrifying size and power!

The orgasm lasted for over 30 seconds, and was so intensely pleasurable that it completely broke her down. Ahsoka was weeping her eyes out from the terrifying power of the orgasm, it's sheer intensity scared and frightened her. She bucked and thrashed so hard in orgasm that she felt something give way, and could only pray that the thing that gave way wasn't her clit!

Ahsoka felt Kimmy flop down on top of her, but now that the orgasm had started, Ahsoka had no choice but to ride it to its end. It was astonishingly powerful and seemed to just go on and on forever, despite being only like 30 seconds in reality.

When Ahsoka finally regained her wits, she found Kimmy slumped unconscious over the top of her. Kimmy had a lump on her head and on the bed next to Kimmy was the light fitting. Ahsoka looked up and saw a hole in the plaster of the ceiling, with broken wires sticking out of it.

The light fitting had given way, fallen on Kimmy's head, and knocked her unconscious with a concussion. Silly Kimmy.

***...

Ahsoka had still not succeeded in untying herself when Kimmy regained consciousness.

"Are you ok Kimmy?!" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"I'm, um, I feel really, um, I feel," Kimmy rambled, clearly concussed.

"Untie me Kimmy, I need to have a look at you," Ahsoka insisted.

"Um, ok, um, I um," Kimmy rambled, but picked up a pair of scissors and shakily cut through the rope connecting Ahsoka's right arm to the bedpost.

Ahsoka took the scissors and quickly cut away all her ropes. She checked on Kimmy and found an obvious concussion.

Ahsoka paused only long enough to dress herself and Kimmy before calling an ambulance.

"You really are so silly Kimmy," Ahsoka said lovingly as they traveled together in the back of the ambulance.

"I know I am," Kimmy smiled, and kissed Ahsoka lovingly.

***...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(AF)

"Ah! Leave my feet alone!" Ahsoka squealed desperately.

"Nope," Kimmy said mischievously.

Ahsoka squirmed in her ropes, but was helpless as Kimmy caned the soles of her feet! She was tied up naked in a chair, with her legs tied straight across the seat of another chair, bare feet totally defenceless.

Ahsoka hissed in pain but was also moaning heavily, getting off on the pain. Why was she so into this! She didn't know what was wrong with her!

Ahsoka didn't know what to call this sort of dynamic she had with Kimmy, it was so weird. Outside of sex Kimmy and Ahsoka acted like equals, just a normal lesbian couple... LESBIAN?! Ahsoka wasn't sure if she wanted to use that label about Kimmy and her, they were both girls, but they weren't like GAY gay, didn't like, what's the word? They didn't IDENTIFY as lesbians, they just happened to have a same sex relationship.

Well, whatever they were, outside of sex they were just a normal couple. But DURING sex they were just WEIRD! Ahsoka wasn't sure what to call it. During sex Kimmy was so mean to Ahsoka, but Ahsoka WANTED Kimmy to be mean to her!

They almost never had sex without Kimmy tying her to something, and the crazy thing was that Ahsoka LIKED it! How did having a silly fan turn into this? It had all been just so gradual that Ahsoka had just gone with it. And now she was tied up naked at the cruel mercy of Kimmy, how did this even happen?

Ahsoka moaned in agony as the cane hit her soles harder and harder. Something about all the nerve endings in the feet just made this spot especially painful. With her hands securely tied behind her back, Ahsoka couldn't do a thing to defend herself.

Ahsoka's vagina was so wet that it was dribbling down onto the folded white towel that Kimmy had put over the top of the padded fabric seat to keep it clean. Ahsoka drank in the intense pain, and it fuelled her growing pleasure as she got steadily wetter.

Ahsoka was restrained, but not helpless. She had a "stop for real" phrase that she could say at any time to make Kimmy stop. All she had to say was, "Anakin is so awesome that I want to have his baby!"

Ahsoka had laughed so much at the "stop for real" phrase, trust Kimmy to come up with something like that!

"Oh Kimmy! I LOVE mean Kimmy!" Ahsoka moaned passionately as the cane strokes got harder.

"Oh you do huh?" Kimmy said cruelly, and started tickling Ahsoka's feet!

"Too mean! Too MEAN!" Ahsoka shrieked through her cackling laughter.

"You love it mean," Kimmy stated dominantly, and tickled the poor feet even harder.

Ahsoka could only laugh, far too ticklish to do anything else. Ahsoka was desperate for Kimmy to return to caning her, but Kimmy loved to make Ahsoka especially suffer. Ahsoka bucked and thrashed in hysterics for over ten minutes before Kimmy returned to caning her feet! It was just SO mean, but the meanness of it turned Ahsoka on more than she could endure!

The meaner Kimmy was to Ahsoka, the more she liked it. It was crazy, but Ahsoka was currently so wet and horny that she was like a helpless slave to Kimmy's will!

Kimmy started caning Ahsoka's TOES, and Ahsoka screamed in deep agony. FUCK that hurt!

"I'm going to do something really mean," Kimmy informed Ahsoka, sitting naked on the floor in front of Ahsoka's feet.

Ahsoka moaned in anticipation, fountaining out juice like a waterfall!

"Oh yes Kimmy," Ahsoka moaned in anticipation.

Kimmy held up a cane in one hand and a toothbrush in the other. Of the two, the toothbrush scared Ahsoka the most.

On one foot, Kimmy caned Ahsoka's smarting toes. On the other foot, Kimmy stroked between Ahsoka's toes with the toothbrush...

Ahsoka screamed with laughter, and screamed in pain. Separately the sensations were mean, but together they were DIABOLICAL!

Ahsoka instantly went completely crazy, not sure which foot to try to protect, not that she could. She jumped and thrashed in her ropes as Kimmy was just SO mean and cruel! Kimmy was being absolutely horrible, but Ahsoka somehow wanted MORE!

The cane hurt her toes like a FUCKER, but the toothbrush between the toes was even WORSE! The tickling sent such horrible shocks up Ahsoka's spine, she wanted to jump out of her skin just to get away! The tickling was just that MADDENINGLY intense!

Kimmy then changed feet! Smarting sensitive tender toes were stroked with a fucking TOOTHBRUSH! Oh holy FORCE! And then her tingly tickled toes on the other foot were racked with such TERRIBLE pain!

It was just SO MEAN!

Ahsoka screamed and laughed, desperate for it to stop, but NEEDING it to continue! How the FUCK could she like this!

Ahsoka was as wet as it was possible to be, horny as fuck. She would happily be given an orgasm now, but Kimmy was far too mean to let Ahsoka cum this early! When she wasn't laughing and screaming, Ahsoka was moaning hard in lust.

Kimmy continued for so long that Ahsoka pissed herself from the toe tickling, she just couldn't hold it in with that damn toothbrush stroking her toes for over 20 minutes!

"I pissed myself," Ahsoka wailed wretchedly.

Kimmy clapped her hands in joy and checked the urine soaked towel. Kimmy pulled the piss soaked towel out from under Ahsoka, and laughed in triumph.

Without warning Kimmy pressed the wettest bit of the towel to Ahsoka's FACE! Ahsoka screamed in shock, and Kimmy quick as lightning pushed the soggy towel inside Ahsoka's screaming MOUTH!

Ahsoka spluttered and spat out the towel, urine drenching her mouth! Kimmy rubbed the piss soaked towel all over Ahsoka's face! Ahsoka frantically pulled back her head in revulsion, but Kimmy held the back of her head and pushed her face back into the piss!

Ahsoka was in distress, but was also UNBELIEVABLY TURNED ON by this cruel treatment! She was disgusted, but she LIKED it!

"Open your mouth", Kimmy ordered.

Ahsoka shook her head, unable to bring herself to do it.

Kimmy solved the problem by squeezing Ahsoka's ticklish stomach until she opened her mouth involuntarily to laugh, and then forced the wettest bit of towel inside her mouth. Kimmy firmly held the back of Ahsoka's head with her other hand, and held the towel firmly so she couldn't spit it out!

Ahsoka felt the urine dripping off the towel onto her tongue...

Ahsoka could breathe perfectly through her nose, and was not in danger, but this was MEAN, even for Kimmy! It tasted absolutely horrible and was so humiliating, but Ahsoka was fountaining wetness like a freaking crowd control hose! Fuck this was so HOT!

"Suck on the towel Ahsoka," Kimmy ordered with absolute authority.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide with a pleading expression.

"I said suck on the towel! Do it for mean Kimmy!" Kimmy demanded.

Ahsoka felt so completely dominated that she obeyed. It tasted SO nasty! She sucked on the towel, and more of the horrible yucky urine came out on her tongue! It was hellishly cruel, but why did it feel so much like heaven!

"You LIKE it, don't you?" Kimmy accused meanly.

Ahsoka blushed in deep shame but nodded honestly.

"I think that I will piss in your mouth every day from now on Ahsoka. You would love that, wouldn't you!" Kimmy said in a blood chillingly cruel voice.

Ahsoka surprised even herself when she nodded that she did indeed want this!

Ahsoka didn't know what had gotten into her, but this horrible nasty treatment was turning her on so much that it was scary. She WANTED Kimmy to be horrible to her like this during sex!

Kimmy pulled the towel from Ahsoka's mouth, and walked to the kitchen of her apartment. She came back holding a drinking glass. Ahsoka's eyes went wide at the sight of it.

Kimmy squatted down over the glass and quarter filled it by pissing in it! Ahsoka gazed at the glass in terror, but also in desire.

Kimmy dominantly walked up to Ahsoka and roughly grabbed her face. Kimmy firmly held the glass to Ahsoka's lips and slowly tilted up the bottom of the glass!

"Drink my piss Ahsoka," Kimmy said cruelly.

Ahsoka didn't know how she managed it, but she drank and swallowed every drop! She felt so DIRTY, but oh Force, it felt so HOT!

Kimmy meanly taunted Ahsoka for drinking piss, and slapped her around for a few minutes. Kimmy then tickled Ahsoka's stomach until she wet herself a second time!

Ahsoka was just hoping that Kimmy might FINALLY make her cum, when Kimmy instead returned to her toes with the cane and toothbrush!

FUCK THIS WAS MEAN!

***...

"What the fuck is wrong with us Kimmy?! We are such a fucked up couple! Normal people don't do the stuff we do!" Ahsoka said afterwards in the bathtub with Kimmy.

"Some couples do, this is normal for some people," Kimmy replied, soaping up Ahsoka's head tails.

"Is there even a term for our relationship?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"Of course there is. We are a BDSM couple, bondage discipline sadism and masochism. We are also a Dominant and submissive couple during sex. I'm the Dominatrix and you are the submissive. There are entire communities of people like us," Kimmy informed her.

"OHHH! Oh of COURSE! I didn't even think of you as being a Dominatrix, you TOTALLY are!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"You know about BDSM?" Kimmy asked.

"No not really, but I know that a Dominatrix is one of those ladies who dress up and whip people, like whip people who are into it," Ahsoka admitted.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but what we do is a part of BDSM," Kimmy said happily.

"I will have to learn all about it," Ahsoka said determinedly.

"This is normal for us, it doesn't matter if it's not normal for other people. You like what we do right?" Kimmy asked.

"I LOVE it, love it so much that it scares me," Ahsoka admitted.

"Then why stop doing what we both like?" Kimmy asked.

"I don't know, I just feel blah blah blah blah", Ahsoka said uncertainly.

"Blah blah feelings blah blah blah," Kimmy replied.

Yep, back to the feelings.

***...

"Why are you wearing a dog collar?" Anakin asked the next time he saw Ahsoka.

"Your mum gave it to me..." Ahsoka began.

"ENOUGH!" Anakin cut her off.

"Sorry, you just left yourself wide open for that one. Why the sudden interest in my fashion choices?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah fair enough, I was just making conversation." Anakin replied.

"I can give you a detailed description about every item I wear if you like?" Ahsoka offered.

Anakin cringed in masculine horror at the thought and blurted out, "I already hear enough of that fashion shit from Panda!"

"Oh? Senator Panda tells you about her fashion choices?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"Is there something unusual about a woman boring people to death talking about their clothes?" Anakin hedged.

Ahsoka chuckled and had to agree that this was actually not suspicious at all.

"Wait, I sense bruises on you. You have bruises on your..." Anakin began and then trailed off awkwardly.

"Do you MIND!" Ahsoka exclaimed in outrage.

"Why do you have bruises on your...?" Anakin asked in awkward concern.

"My private parts are none of your business!" Ahsoka demanded.

"It's not just those parts, your entire body is covered in bruises, you have covered them with makeup but I can still sense them. What is going on Snips? Do you have a secret boyfriend who is beating you up?" Anakin asked with genuine concern for once.

"Do you disapprove of Jedi having secret relationships?" Ahsoka asked seriously.

Anakin flinched at the question and stammered for so long that Ahsoka cocked her head curiously.

"Um, well look Ahsoka, if you ARE secretly going off to be with a boyfriend every time you disappear, and I'm not saying you are, but if you WERE doing this then..." Anakin began awkwardly.

"Well if you WERE doing that, well. Well it's all a very grey area I think. It's not THAT which bothers me, it's the fact that he is obviously beating you up," Anakin explained.

Ahsoka didn't reply.

"Is a boy beating on you?" Anakin asked bluntly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ahsoka said quietly.

"Damn, Snips. Damn that's really bad. This is clearly domestic violence." Anakin said in a quiet grave voice.

"I do NOT want to talk about it," Ahsoka repeated more firmly.

"Fine, you don't have to tell ME the details, but I absolutely insist that you speak to Yoda. You are a battered girlfriend, some scum bag has seduced you and is now beating you, vulnerable young women like yourself are not expelled from the Jedi temple for being the victim of a predator," Anakin insisted.

"Predator?" Ahsoka asked in an offended tone.

"Well maybe that's not the best word, but at any rate domestic violence is absolutely unacceptable," Anakin amended.

"For FUCK'S sake Anakin, do I have to spell it out for you?!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Spell what out?" Anakin asked confused.

"I like it ROUGH during sex!" Ahsoka stated bluntly.

"Oh you mean...?" Anakin began.

"Yep, I love nothing better than a good hard spanking when I get busy." Ahsoka spelt it out bluntly.

There was a long awkward silence.

"I TOLD you that I didn't want to talk about it," Ahsoka reminded him.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I won't repeat any of this. Look, I understand that even Jedi can get "urges", there is no judgement here," Anakin began awkwardly.

"I mean, you ARE a Togruta right? They are a violent race, I guess it makes sense that you have violent sex," Anakin reasoned.

"You are SO fucking RACIST!" Ahsoka snapped angrily.

"I'm not trying to be. So does the male Togruta spank the female during sex?" Anakin asked, as though this was an appropriate question to ask.

"Oh my FORCE, I am not having this conversation with you!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Look, I'm only asking you how you have sex! How is that an inappropriate thing to ask?" Anakin insisted.

***...

Anakin sulked as he sat through a mandatory sexual harassment seminar. Apparently it WAS inappropriate for a man to ask his female apprentice how she had sex.

Who would've thought!

***...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10(AF)

"Ow ow ow!" Ahsoka whimpered as Kimmy's whip bit into her ass.

"You love it," Kimmy said dominantly.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka agreed obediently.

"OUCH!" Ahsoka yelped as Kimmy whipped her hard.

Ahsoka was standing naked, strapped face first to a St Andrew's Cross, in the couple's new dungeon room in "their" apartment on Coruscant. Ahsoka still officially lived in the Jedi temple, but in reality she had moved in with Kimmy, especially after reporting Anakin for sexual harassment.

Ahsoka and Kimmy still laughed about the sexual harassment court case of Ahsoka Tano vs Anakin Skywalker. The judge had been especially unimpressed by Anakin's quote of "so does the male Togruta spank the female during sex?"...

The Jedi might like having "rules" like "attachment is forbidden", but Coruscant had LAWS like "don't sexually harass women", the Jedi might think that they were above the law, but the judge had disagreed with this minor detail.

It didn't matter if you were "hero of the Republic" Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Psychiatrist Yoda, or even badass Jedi Master Samuel Jackson himself, it was never, EVER appropriate to demand that your teenage female apprentice give you detailed descriptions of her private sex life!

Anakin had had about as much chance of winning that court case as Ahsoka's bottom stood of escaping a spanking when bent over Kimmy's lap! Kimmy had hired an expensive lawyer for Ahsoka just to be absolutely sure of winning, and Anakin was metaphorically pounded harder than Ahsoka's poor bottom was being pounded right now!

The Judge had been a woman for a start, which was never good for the man in a sexual harassment case. Anakin had also stupidly admitted that he had said everything Ahsoka had accused him of saying. Anakin had then gotten into an argument with the judge, which was just idiotic, and been threatened with contempt of court.

After that it had really gone downhill...

Anakin had actually said in a SEXUAL HARASSMENT CASE in a court of law, "I can sense Ahsoka's vagina right now, it has bruises on it! I ask that Ahsoka show the court to prove that I'm not lying!"

Ahsoka had of course not had to show the court any such thing and the judge had informed Anakin that he was sexually harassing Ahsoka right now. The judge had not cared less about Ahsoka's sex life so long as it was all consenting and over the age of consent, which Ahsoka and Kimmy (just barely) were.

Ahsoka had not given any more details beyond the fact that she had had bruises from consensual sex acts with an over age sexual partner, that Anakin had noticed the bruises, that Ahsoka had explained how she got them, and that Ahsoka had said that she didn't want to talk about it. The judge had not wanted anymore details beyond that, just as no reasonable person would press for more details about something so personal.

"Mr Skywalker," the judge had said, "it is not a crime for Miss Tano to engage in sadomasochist sex acts with a consenting adult. It however IS a crime to sexually harass her about her private sexual activities! You will immediately cease this blatant sexual harassment of Miss Tano in my court room or I will add additional sexual harassment charges against you!"

"I'm just worried about her safety, perhaps if we called in the person who did this to her as a witness?" Anakin had insisted.

"What would this achieve?. Miss Tano is not the one on trial here, nor is any of her potential sexual partners. Questioning this person has no baring on this sexual harassment case, and unless you can find a pertinent reason to justify this request, I will not allow it!" The judge had replied.

Anakin had not been able to find a sane reason why Ahsoka's unnamed sexual partner should be called in as a witness, and Kimmy's identity had remained a secret.

Ahsoka had won the case with no difficulty, and Anakin had been charged with sexual harassment. The chancellor himself had then swooped in out of nowhere, and hushed up the entire incident before the news media got wind of the hero of the Republic being convicted of sexually harassing his teenage girl apprentice.

The stupid chancellor had gotten Anakin's sentence reduced to merely mandatory sexual harassment classes. Damn government corruption!

"Ha ha, Mistress Kimmy that TICKLES!" Ahsoka squealed as Kimmy started playing with her armpits with her fingertips.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it," Kimmy replied cruelly and stroked even worse!

Ahsoka had her safety phrase, and was consenting to this. It was safe, sane and consensual.

Ahsoka thrashed and squealed with laughter for a while, and then moaned as Kimmy reached down a hand and caressed her damp vagina.

"Oh Mistress Kimmy! Oh yes!" Ahsoka moaned.

"Moan for me like a good girl," Kimmy ordered dominantly.

Ahsoka was happy to oblige, and moaned with all her might. Kimmy inserted a finger, and Ahsoka bucked hard in pleasure as she felt Kimmy's finger wiggle around inside her. Ahsoka could not stop moaning if she tried!

Ahsoka hissed in pain as sharp fingernails cruelly pinched her clitoris, it hurt! Ouch it hurt! But Ahsoka LIKED it when it hurt!

Kimmy was pressing her naked body up behind Ahsoka, fingers directed by touch alone, and Kimmy was licking Ahsoka's head tails and Montrals! Ahsoka felt Kimmy's massive boobs squeeze against her back, and was so wet that she was dripping on the floor!

Ahsoka was getting close to cumming, and begged for permission to cum.

"Denied! You have to hold it," Kimmy said dominantly.

Ahsoka whimpered at Kimmy's cruelty, being so mean was just turning on Ahsoka even more! Ahsoka frantically tried to hold her orgasm, but she was too turned on, and came hard in moaning orgasm!

"BAD GIRL!" Kimmy sternly reprimanded Ahsoka.

"I'm so sorry Mistress Kimmy, I just couldn't hold it," Ahsoka apologised penitently.

Ahsoka instantly felt Kimmy's hands pull away from her pussy, and gulped. What would Kimmy do to her?

Kimmy walked away, and Ahsoka couldn't see! Ahsoka strained her force senses to find Kimmy, and found her sitting on her Dominatrix throne at the other side of the dungeon room. Kimmy was just sitting there and masturbating, not doing ANYTHING to Ahsoka!

"Mistress Kimmy?" Ahsoka asked anxiously.

"Only good girls get more spankings, bad girls have to think about how naughty they are with no stimulation," Kimmy said sternly, masturbating hard.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said submissively.

Without warning, a light sabre cut a hole in the wall, and Anakin burst through the hole, light sabre raised and holy rage in his eyes!

"Where is the man who is beating Ahsoka!" Anakin demanded in manly chivalrous rage.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted in dismay.

"Where is he!" Anakin insisted.

"I'm not a him I'm a her, and I'm Ahsoka's Dominatrix! What the fuck are you doing cutting holes in my wall!" Kimmy exclaimed in outrage.

"You're a girl?" Anakin said in surprise.

"YES she's a girl! What the fucking FORCE are you doing here!" Ahsoka screamed at him.

"Ahsoka! Look at your body! You're covered all over in marks and bruises!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Of COURSE I am covered in marks, I'm in a fucking BONDAGE DUNGEON! What the fuck did you expect me to get, a soothing massage!?" Ahsoka screamed at him.

"But, but you are being injured, you are tied up," Anakin insisted.

"I ASKED her to tie me up and whip me, you fucking IDIOT! This is HOW I have sex! I LIKE it like this! How fucking stupid are you?!" Ahsoka yelled at the fool.

"Um... Oh dear..." Anakin said embarrassedly.

"You cut a huge hole in my wall..." Kimmy said numbly.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry about the wall," Anakin offered.

"I have a door, why not go in the door..." Kimmy murmured in bewilderment.

"Because he is a colossal douche bag who thinks it's cool to enter like this," Ahsoka said snarkily from where she still hung naked in the cross.

"Don't be snippy Snips," Anakin countered automatically.

"Don't you "Snips" me, this is serious! Kimmy please untie me, this is so embarrassing!" Ahsoka begged.

Anakin beat her to it and cut away the straps with his light sabre!

"Stop destroying my stuff!" Kimmy protested.

Ahsoka frantically covered herself with her hands, and darted off to slip into a dressing gown. Kimmy was still naked, apparently to much in shock at having a freaking hole cut in her wall! Ahsoka handed a second dressing gown to Kimmy, and Kimmy came to her senses and put it on.

"I was just trying to protect you from harm," Anakin said feebly.

"If you had only used a door..." Kimmy said numbly.

"The judge already TOLD you to stop harassing me! I already told you that I like it rough during sex! You really have no excuse this time!" Ahsoka insisted.

"Hang on. Attachment is forbidden. If she is "your" Dominatrix then that sounds like an attachment! You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Anakin exclaimed.

"It's not like we are married or anything." Kimmy protested.

Anakin seemed to involuntarily flinch at the mention of "married", and suddenly inexplicably changed his entire line.

"This is not in your best interests to do this stuff! You are getting hurt," Anakin said, completely changing his argument.

"The Jedi order sends me off into fucking WAR! Compared to that, a bit of bondage and discipline is a thousand times less harmful to me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"How long has this been going on?" Anakin asked.

"That's none of your business," Ahsoka said firmly.

"You are my apprentice, I need to know what you are up to to be able to teach you properly," Anakin insisted.

"I believe that the judge in the recent court case disagreed with you on that point. You really have crossed the line this time, I think that the new court case will be even worse for you than the last one," Ahsoka warned.

"Wait... Court case?! We really don't need to get the law involved here do we?" Anakin fumbled.

"You cut a hole in my wall..." Kimmy pointed out.

"You are stalking me," Ahsoka added.

"Look, maybe we can find a solution to this that doesn't involve the law..." Anakin said feebly.

Ahsoka and Kimmy exchanged a glance.

"Well I think that we could do with a compromise. I REALLY don't want Yoda and the Jedi finding out about this. I mean, thanks to you, EVERYONE knows that I like rough sex, thanks for that by the way dick head, but they can't expel me from the order for just having meaningless rough casual sex," Ahsoka began.

"You want me to keep this relationship a secret?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, the Jedi will kick me out over this. If you agree to not tell anyone about this, then Kimmy and I might be willing to not get the law involved over what you did here," Ahsoka said cautiously.

Kimmy nodded in agreement.

"It's a serious enough relationship to get you kicked out?" Anakin asked.

"Attachments are forbidden, but apparently not sex, all that pseudo monastic bullshit. Kimmy and I are possibly not so attached as to get me booted, but I don't even want to take that chance. Do we have a deal?" Ahsoka asked.

"Will you tell me all about the relationship?" Anakin asked hopefully.

"Do you WANT to go to prison!? I would just be expelled from the Jedi, but you will be thrown in jail for this! You have more to lose than me," Ahsoka replied angrily.

"Why's it such a secret to tell me how long you have been together?" Anakin insisted.

"Because you know too much already. Either accept my terms or we will call the police right now and have you arrested for breaking and entering," Ahsoka snapped.

"Very well. I won't tell anyone about this." Anakin agreed.

***...

Anakin did not even last a day before he told the entire story to Panda. Panda responded by slapping him across the face.

"What the fuck Panda!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You are the WORST! You only just got out of trial for sexually harassing that girl! And now you are black mailing her into not pressing charges for bursting in on her during sex!" Panda shouted.

"Well... It just sounds bad if you word it like that..." Anakin said defensively.

"Anakin!" Panda exclaimed.

"But Ahsoka was strapped naked to a cross, getting like whipped and stuff!" Anakin insisted.

"Ahsoka has already TOLD you that she is into that stuff, what did you EXPECT her to do during sex!" Panda shouted at him.

"But it was REALLY whipping her, like with a real whip, not fake!" Anakin insisted.

"You are REALLY sleeping somewhere else tonight," Panda replied.

***...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(AF)

"I think that I can fit another dildo inside you," Kimmy said sadistically.

Ahsoka gave a muffled moan of dismay, unable to speak without spitting out the many dildos already in her mouth. Ahsoka was only allowed to spit out the dildos to say her safety phrase, otherwise she would be a VERY naughty girl!

Ahsoka was currently tied up naked in a position that she hadn't even realised was POSSIBLE for her body to bend into. She had her legs tied behind her head, and arms somehow bent all around her legs yet with hands still tied partially behind her back! In addition to this she was suspended up off the floor by at least 16 different ropes that connected to harness points in not only the ceiling but also to various walls and bits of floor.

Ahsoka was hanging from her ankles wrapped behind her head, in an upright position, and couldn't move at all in this position. The ropes fastened to the walls and floor were tied to various parts of Ahsoka's body, and were pulled tight so that she couldn't even swing in her ropes. She was about as immobile as it was possible to be.

Kimmy had stuffed multiple dildos into every hole Ahsoka had, and Ahsoka honestly didn't think she had room for any more!

Ahsoka groaned in agony as Kimmy tried to insert an additional dildo inside her already badly stretched pussy! Oh Force that hurt!

Kimmy was determined to get the dildo inside her, but it just didn't fit. She used the palm of her hand like a hammer to try to tap it in between the existing dildos! Ahsoka gave a heavily muffled scream into her mouthful of dildos, holy FUCK that hurt!

Kimmy tried wiggling it, tapping it, brute forcing it inside, and Ahsoka screamed her head off in sweet agony. Her pussy was stretched as far as it would go already, and was extremely sore and tender. Every slight movement increased her pain when she was this tender, and Kimmy was HAMMERING her poor pussy!

Kimmy was currently wearing a tight black latex crotchless full body bodysuit, completely skin tight in a way that made Ahsoka wet as Hoth in a heat wave! Kimmy looked SO sexy and dominant as she did mean sadistic things to Ahsoka! Fuck it was so HOT!

Ahsoka was in agony, but she LIKED it! Her sore vagina was currently so wet that she was dripping fluid on the dungeon floor under her.

Kimmy was being SO MEAN, and this cruel treatment made Ahsoka uncontrollably horny. She wanted Kimmy to be even more mean, she wanted to suffer even more! Ahsoka also wanted to run away on some level, but her desire for more easily overcame her fear.

"What if I turned the dildos on? Maybe the vibrations will help make room," Kimmy said with mischievous sadism.

Ahsoka gave a muffled shriek of fear, but Kimmy used a hand held remote control to turn on the vibrations in every single dildo in her pussy!

Ahsoka's extremely tender pussy was then vibrated mercilessly, the wet stretched flesh was vibrating like a plucked string instrument! Ahsoka let out an almighty muffled scream of undiluted agony!

Kimmy then resumed trying to insert the additional dildo! Ahsoka's eyes were wide with dismay as Kimmy resumed hammering!

Kimmy spent 5 minutes tapping and wiggling the dildo, making Ahsoka scream in pain, before she finally managed to jam the extra dildo in between the other dildos! Ahsoka shook her head frantically but Kimmy was merciless! Kimmy pushed with all her might and the dildo squeezed it's way inside!

Ahsoka was stretched hellishly, but a moment later she had a screaming orgasm. The pain and vibrations had forced her to orgasm even without permission!

Ahsoka hung in her bondage as she came down from the unearned orgasm, and Kimmy noticed instantly that she had had an orgasm without her permission.

"Naughty girl, VERY naughty girl!" Kimmy said sternly.

Ahsoka hung her head penitently and nodded that she was indeed a naughty girl.

Ahsoka then struggled and squealed with muffled laughter as Kimmy started stroking her ribs! Ahsoka couldn't MOVE in this position! She couldn't defend her very ticklish body parts!

"Naughty girls get punished," Kimmy said cruelly as Ahsoka went crazy.

Ahsoka bucked and thrashed to protect her ribs, but she was tied up far to well to get free, and couldn't reach her own ribs! Kimmy was very deliberately targeting the worst spot on her ribs, and Ahsoka was absolutely frantic to stop the maddening sensation!

The dildos were still vibrating in Ahsoka's pussy, and Ahsoka had an extremely ticklish second orgasm! Ahsoka just couldn't help herself!

"You think that you can just have orgasms without asking huh?! Ok then, you can have 100 orgasms, you WILL have 100 orgasms! You are not leaving this dungeon until you cum 100 times!" Kimmy said sternly.

Ahsoka shook her head in distress, but didn't spit out the dildos to say her safety phrase, and Kimmy didn't change her mind. Kimmy picked up a small brain scanner the size of a tablespoon head, set it to count orgasms it detected, and stuck it to Ahsoka's forehead with glue.

"Until you either say your safety phrase or cum 100 more times, I am not going to stop. Even if it takes all night!" Kimmy said diabolically.

Kimmy then turned up the speed of Ahsoka's pussy vibrators, and resumed tickling Ahsoka's poor ribs!

"No less than 100," Kimmy said cruelly as Ahsoka laughed hysterically.

Ahsoka was in absolute torment as those fingers drove her crazy, it was UNENDURABLE! She wasn't even CLOSE to her next orgasm yet and Kimmy would not stop tormenting her until she had all 100 orgasms!

For 5 minutes Ahsoka thrashed and struggled as Kimmy mercilessly tickled her ribs, before she briefly moaned and the scanner on her forehead said "one" in an electronic voice. So much suffering to just get to ONE!

Kimmy changed spots, stroking the back of Ahsoka's knees with soft fine pointed paint brushes! The brushes didn't have paint on them, they were merely tools to torment her! Tears of laughter ran down Ahsoka's face as she laughed hysterically into her mouth full of dildos.

Ahsoka was wet as wet could be from this cruel treatment, and a few minutes later she laughed herself to orgasm.

"Two" the electronic voice said.

***...

"Twenty five," the electronic voice said.

Ahsoka was amazed that Kimmy hadn't tickled her to death already! How could it be only a quarter of the way through after so much suffering!

Kimmy had systematically tickled every part of Ahsoka's body, changing spot after each orgasm, and Ahsoka had suffered through it all, one slow agonising moment at a time. Ahsoka's pussy was absolutely aching now, as was her anus and mouth.

Ahsoka knew that she should say her safety phrase by now, she would be tortured nearly insane by the time she reached 100, assuming that her pussy even managed 100 orgasms in a single day. But Ahsoka was also unbelievably turned on by her own suffering, and the more unendurable her torment became, the more Ahsoka liked it.

These orgasms were getting steadily more intense as her level of suffering rose, and she kept telling herself "just one more orgasm". But each orgasm was so much better than the last that she couldn't bring herself to stop. Ahsoka would be so proud of herself if she got all the way to 100!

"You know that this is supposed to be a punishment don't you? You are enjoying this FAR too much. Let's make this REALLY uncomfortable," Kimmy said with a sadistic smirk.

Ahsoka trembled with fear and desire, wondering which parts of her poor body would be tickled next. Kimmy instead picked up her remote control...

Ahsoka groaned in misery as her tender stretched anus started vibrating, holy SHIT that hurt! Talk about a pain in the ass!

Kimmy smiled at Ahsoka cruelly, and suddenly the mouth dildos started vibrating too! Ahsoka instantly got a terrible jaw cramp, and screwed up her face in terrible suffering.

Ahsoka tried to hold the dildos in her mouth, but the vibrations started to relax all the muscles in her face, and the entire mouthful of dildos fell out of her limp mouth.

Ahsoka tried to speak, but only slurred noises came out of her relaxed mouth.

Kimmy assumed that Ahsoka was trying to say the safety phrase, and she immediately turned off all the dildos and worriedly fussed over her the way any Dominatrix worthy of the name would when the submissive says the safe word.

Ahsoka shook her head in protest. Slurring words through her numb mouth, but Kimmy was already pulling out the dildos and untying her!

Ahsoka was disappointed, but also relieved, she had been meaning to say the safety phrase anyway, but she still wanted at least one more. It would take a long time before Kimmy managed to completely untie Ahsoka, and Ahsoka got her voice back before then.

"Mistress Kimmy, I didn't say the safety phrase," Ahsoka told Kimmy.

Kimmy immediately slapped Ahsoka's face sternly and started tying her back up again, Ahsoka hadn't been fully untied, with only some of the 16 rigging ropes untied and nothing else untied. Ahsoka moaned at the slap, which earned her another slap.

When the ropes were all returned, Kimmy sternly inspected Ahsoka for injuries.

"Can you talk?" Kimmy asked lovingly but sternly.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said submissively.

"To avoid this misunderstanding in the future, your safety phrase must now be said accompanied by making this hand signal. Make this hand signal twenty times with each hand right now to show me that you will remember it," Kimmy said dominantly but seriously.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said obediently and made the hand signal 20 times with each hand.

"Good, now I will continue your punishment," Kimmy said with mouthwatering dominance.

Kimmy inspected Ahsoka's extremely sore looking pussy and anus, tutting in annoyance.

"Never going to fit them all back in now. Looks like I need plan B," Kimmy said to herself.

Ahsoka hung in quiet anticipation as Kimmy rummaged through the tools in the dungeon. Kimmy found a bright pink strap on dildo, and put it on herself. Ahsoka looked at the dildo with wide eyes, it was long and had an upward curve at the end of it to terrorise her g spot!

Kimmy walked back to Ahsoka and, without preamble, penetrated Ahsoka with the strap on.

Ahsoka whimpered in pain, her pussy was extremely tender, but Kimmy completely ignored Ahsoka's sounds of discomfort.

Ahsoka felt so completely dominated as Kimmy penetrated her, nothing quite made it feel so intimate as when her Dominatrix penetrated her with a strap on, it felt more connected than having a vibrator simply sitting inside her. Ahsoka gazed lovingly into Kimmy's eyes as Kimmy fucked her.

Kimmy leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka passionately as she fucked her, and Ahsoka received the kisses hungrily, moaning with pleasure. Ahsoka felt so complete when intimate with her Kimmy like this, Ahsoka was a collared submissive, and she yearned to be connected to her Dominatrix.

Ahsoka hissed with pain as Kimmy bit her lips, and the pain excited Ahsoka terribly. Kimmy started licking Ahsoka's face all over, and Ahsoka was helpless submissive putty in her hands.

The dildo was jabbing Ahsoka hard in her sore and tender g spot, and Ahsoka moaned in pain and pleasure as an orgasm grew and grew.

"Twenty six," the electronic voice said as Ahsoka climaxed.

"This is going to be a long night," Kimmy smirked meanly.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said with a gulp.

***...

The next morning Ahsoka still hadn't reached 100, had only had 72 in fact!

Ahsoka had been fucked and tortured all night long, she was beyond tired, and it was a very good idea to stop immediately.

"Why can't you just get to 73 so we can call it a day," Kimmy complained tiredly as she tried to get one last orgasm out of Ahsoka's extremely sore pussy.

"I am so sorry Mistress Kimmy, I can't go on any longer," Ahsoka apologised exhaustedly.

"Let's get some sleep and aftercare, I will continue your punishment later," Kimmy said with a yawn.

"Yes Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said with a yawn of her own.

Ahsoka stretched painfully after Kimmy untied her, she felt like shit. Ahsoka immediately took a strong dose of pain killers and had a much needed meal to regain her strength. Kimmy had been nice enough to give Ahsoka energy drinks periodically throughout the night to keep her hydrated and energetic, so Ahsoka was not starving, merely worn out.

Kimmy joined Ahsoka at the table, and flopped down tiredly on the table, groaning tiredly. Kimmy was still wearing her Dominatrix outfit and strap on, but Ahsoka was still naked, so it wasn't weird. They were both exhausted from an extremely fun night of making love in their own favourite way.

Kimmy made hand gestures at a humanoid droid standing quietly in the corner. The droid immediately walked over in the noisy way that Star Wars droids do, apparently lacking the technology to soundproof the moving parts. Ahsoka was no mechanical engineer, but this sounded like a highly unnecessary design flaw that was ridiculously easy to fix with some cheap soundproofing.

"Yes Baroness Kimberly?" The droid asked politely in a refined accent.

"Get Ahsoka's collar," Kimmy groaned tiredly.

"At once Ma'am," the droid said and noisily shambled off, returning a minute later with Ahsoka's sub collar.

Ahsoka accepted the collar gratefully and put it on. This collar looked like a fashion accessory to most people, but to kinksters like Ahsoka and Kimmy it was a proclamation of ownership. Any Dominant or Dominatrix who encountered Ahsoka would immediately know from the collar that another had already claimed Ahsoka and to back off.

It was sort of like a kinky wedding ring, though not necessarily quite so serious. It showed that Kimmy "owned" Ahsoka, not like in the fucked up slavery way of owning a person, but more in the "we have a committed consensual relationship" way of ownership. Kimmy had given Ahsoka this collar when they became officially "Dominatrix and submissive", and Ahsoka wore it everywhere when practical.

Kimmy groaned tiredly with her head on the table, and Ahsoka affectionately stroked her hair.

"That feels nice," Kimmy sighed in bliss.

Ahsoka used one hand to eat and drink, and used the other to keep stroking Kimmy's soft hair. There was nothing kinky about the act, it was just an act of innocent affection. Ahsoka and Kimmy had a genuine loving relationship, Kimmy might kick Ahsoka's ass during sex, but that's just because Ahsoka and Kimmy liked it rough. Outside of sex they were a pretty normal couple.

"Last night was fun, you were so mean to me, I loved it," Ahsoka said tenderly.

"I had a great time making you squirm, it was a great night," Kimmy agreed from where she was flopped down on the table.

"I'm sorry that you didn't cum even once, I was expecting to eat you out Mistress Kimmy," Ahsoka said apologetically.

"I had a great time even without cumming, it was a wonderful night," Kimmy reassured her, sounding tired.

Ahsoka continued eating and Kimmy passed out on the table, snoring very softly in a way that Ahsoka found really cute. Ahsoka didn't want to wake her, poor Kimmy was so tired after a night of energetically fucking and torturing Ahsoka. Ahsoka was actually pretty tired herself.

Ahsoka was just flopping down onto the table when the doorbell sounded.

***...

Ahsoka and Kimmy groaned at the noise of the doorbell as a droid went to answer the door. Why was someone coming over NOW?! The timing sucked.

"Baroness Kimberly and Miss Tano, there is a Mr Anakin Skywalker here to see you," the droid announced peppily.

Ahsoka and Kimmy both groaned but told the droid to let him in. Neither of the girls could be fucked getting up from the table to get dressed, not if it was just Anakin. With Anakin blackmailing Ahsoka with the threat of repeating everything he knew to Yoda, they were unable to keep the irritating pest from coming over without warning.

"Holy FORCE! I didn't know you were naked!" Anakin's voice said shrilly.

Ahsoka and Kimmy didn't even look at him, merely groaning in painful tiredness to acknowledge that they had noted his presence.

"Damn Ahsoka, are you ok!? You look bashed up!" Anakin said in alarm, stating the obvious.

"We had a lot of fun last night," Kimmy said sleepily.

"Was it consensual," Anakin asked darkly.

"Certainly was, I had a great time," Ahsoka replied without even leaning up off the table.

"What is wrong with you two? Are you drunk or something?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Not drunk. Just tired. Been fucking, all night. Only just stopped like a half hour ago. No sleep. Fuck off and go away," Kimmy said slowly, badly fatigued.

"The Baroness has asked you to leave sir, please exit the premises," the droid told Anakin politely.

"I will as soon as Ahsoka comes with me," Anakin promised.

"Wait, what!?" Ahsoka asked wretchedly.

"We have a mission. Get dressed and come with me," Anakin announced cheerfully.

Ahsoka groaned with tired misery and didn't even have the energy to throw something at the prick.

"It's not MY fault you spent the night being violently assaulted for fun instead of sleeping," Anakin retorted.

Ahsoka groaned wretchedly and said, "I am obviously medically unfit to go this morning. Let me take a sick day for fuck's sake!"

"You can't keep taking sick days for sex injuries. You already pulled this crap last week Snips. You either come to work or find yourself another job," Anakin warned.

Ahsoka groaned wretchedly but nodded that she was coming. She kissed Kimmy goodbye and started walking out the door.

"Some clothes might be prudent Snips," Anakin said exasperatedly.

Ahsoka nodded, clothes, what are clothes again?...

***...


End file.
